TF3 - Aftermath
by Speedygal
Summary: The Decepticons are offline,Cybertron is gone,and the former commander is offline..but what IF not all the Decepticons are not gone? COMPLETE.
1. Aftermath: Prologue

Optimus Prime returned fully repaired,his left arm reattached to his robotic shoulder blade to only see one large Autobot corpse missing. The dark sky twinkled by many stars all around the city atmosphere gaze that no longer looked like a typical city called Chicago,Illinois. Windows were broken,buildings half destroyed, and top of an business building lain against another building small than itself. Eight transformer shells were scattered all around the city area and a drill worm long constructed cybertronian creature was in the middle of the straight city road.  
>"I know that I offlined Sentinel,right here." The thirty-two feet tall truck says,placing the end of his battle axe into the ground where the former commander lain and his faceplate retracts to reveal a ear finials were blue,his front predominantly red torso and windows in his chest,primary blue legs,smoke stacks on shoulders,two retractable energon hooks on both of his forearms, and his red flames acted as the secondary color. "Now his shell is gone."<br>"Optimus?" A femilier Autobot Medic voice spoke, coming out of the street. The front of his ambulance mood acted to be his chest cover,the hood of his alternative mode was attached to his back,his cables are light gray and his feet armor were part of the ambulance back. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"  
>"I counted the bodies." The leader said to his medical officer,his body turned towards his direction. "There were supposed to be ten,not nine."<br>"You suppose some human took Sentinels empty body?" Ratchet said, his optic sensors closed and reopened for a blink. "I can't picture a human taking off with an offline shell without a working spark."  
>"Neither can I,Ratchet." Optimus Prime said and turns to where patterns of wheel tracks were on the ground of the bridge. "We should send Sideswipe to follow these tracks, He will keep tabs on where Sentinel is located til we get it confirmed,and then we can get rid of his old shell for good once he is offlined again."<br>"You really think he will come back,Optimus?" Ratchet said.  
>"If one human can take fifty stellar cycles to finish one little project." Optimus starts to say. "Imagine if one got hold of a cybertronian or if the human was an child."<br>"A lot of play toys." The medic officer response. He chuckles along with his comment, amuse over the image of cybertronian toys all around a house and outside the back yard. then He turns his head to where Sentinels helmet once lain,his X-ray vision turns clear and he saw boot prints belonging to different individual humans. "Who ever took his body,got his helmet. Optimus, get some rest. you will need it for tomorrow."  
>"Alright,Ratchet." The truck said; His head goes down while the top of his sami truck comes into place, his metal foot pads retracted into his feet which became the back up wheels,his shoulder smoke stacks slid beside the soon-to-be truck doors, the window shields came into place for the front side of the sami truck,his servos went into his arm armor,the servoless arms turned into doors for the right and left side,front wheels comes into place, the motor becomes complete, and there stood a finished sami truck. "Lets go home."<p>

**..Meanwhile..**

"Honey, are you coming to bed yet?" The voice of a young married women speaks;Her hair was medium brown, eyes are brown,she wore gray pajama pants,maroon short sleeved T-shirt,and she appeared to be somewhere in her twenty's. "The baby is sleeping and we both need to be ready for the morning."  
>"Yes,but I got some business to finish before I go to bed." The voice of an man response while he is at the door way; His hair is black, his eyes are hazel, he wore a black T-shirt imprinted of the words 'I know karate moves' in yellow with a stick figure doing a karate pose,he wore blue pants, and brown dirty work boots. He comes to the rooms doorway, takes his boots off, and walks inside then kisses the women's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning Christina."<br>"Good night Dan." Christina response, and closes her eyes.

Dan turn the lamps light off,he walks back to the door way and picks up his dirty heads towards the front door and opens to see a yellow and white big Wrangler jeep occupied by two men, Dan could hear the jeeps idling humming noises rolling up louder.  
>"Austin,could you make the noises less loud?" Dan said. "There's a two month old baby sleeping!"<br>"No." The answer comes from the man in the driver seat; his hair is brown, his eyes are blue, he wore a black short sleeved T-shirt imprinted of the words 'In a world of compromise..', blue pants,and gray boots. "Someday, you might forget about where we put the big body. for in case,we should make map and not tell anyone about what we did tonight."  
>The cries of an baby girl pierces through the entire house from hearing loud noises disturbing her daily night sleep. Little baby wore typical pajamas fitting her size,her messed up strands of hair is dark rich brown,she had a golden long blanket on the top of her, and stuffed animals around her. In front of her bed, was a seven week old keeshond female puppy awaking from her wails. Dan strolls into the room without any shoes,he picks up his daughter, and begins to calm her down.<br>"Daddy's here,Ivy." Dan says,holding his little baby girl still crying;Dan walks out of the room and starts to the open entrance door._Maybe a ride will help her calm down and stop crying._He thought. _This is worth a try._ A minute or two later, he arrives outside on the porch. "For waking up Ivy, I am taking her with me in the jeep."  
>"I don't have car seats for babies." Austin says,frowning.<br>"Your problem,not mine." Dan said,opening the back jeep door and gets into the seat,then he buckles himself up. he holds his daughter in his arms as the jeep comes out of the drive 's eye lids open,and her hazel pupils look around her surroundings curiously through the smooth ride rocking her to sleep.

Ivy awakes again only to see an unworn large red,golden,and gray helmet. she notices the gray and golden ear finials taller than herself,two sharp golden objects away from each other as left and right while in the middle seemed to be two triangle shapes connecting them both onto the helmet,and There was round bright red circle attached to the ear finials._What..is this? Does my dad know what kind of object it is?_ Ivy thought, touching the helmets round circle object with her right hands soft flesh baby fingers.

The little two month old baby leans to the right,her gaze focuses to where the father of her was sitting at a table covered by a map and chatting to a blond head man. His hair had streaks of blue,he had the strangest and rarest eye color of red,wore a dark blue T-shirt,and summer pants.

"What are you going to do the loose part, Austin?" The red eyed man said towards the taller person.

"I dunno."Austin response, twirling a fist sized shape object in the air. but then his gaze turned towards Dan. "Your daughter would be engrossed in this object totally, I bet that she might make toy experiments with it."

"Oh,Nice one Aust!" The red eyed man said, laughing as he could picture the little girl playing happily with an robotic toy most likely to be red and green dinosuar would be part of an large-variety-of-toys collection that were alive secretly unknown to certain people thinking it can't possibly happen.

"If it never happens,we should give the shell to the Autobots." Dan said,crossing his arms.

"No way." The red eyed man response, frowning. "Someday, The Autobots would really leave and they won't ever come back. Why not save one?"

Ivy crawls her way towards the shell lain on what appeared to be a long row of wide tables providing support to the decease's weight. Woah...what is this? The little child thought as she climbs up the stairs. She could see the head without a helmet,optics are closed,two window parts of the Rosenbauer Firetruck are on the front, his two front wheels were underneath the doors,attached to his back are long gray ladders,and both legs had two wheels underneath their armor arms seems cut off from the rest of his body-nearly the left arm just about three some wires away from being detached. The lines on the head above the closed optic sensors matched perfectly to the helmet seen a few minutes ago. _Why is this..Machine not wearing it's helmet?_ Ivy thought to herself.

"You got a point there,Tony." Dan reluctantly agrees; He uses a red marker to create a circle in the middle of the paper,the marker moves towards westwards then goes northeast before halts at a yellow drawn star. "One more thing..I want you to make sure-if I don't live to see the day- to make sure that my daughter would NOT get involved in the moment of Decepticons attacking. you got some other newly created shells..don't you?"  
>"So far..Four only." Tony response,shaking his head in bitter disappointment with his hands in his hair. "You are not the only person to get roughened up by one of them on a few daily bas-I mean followed actually."<br>"How were they following you?" Dan said,raising an eye brow.  
>" one of the encounters became physical, but luckily.." Tony starts to say,He motions his head to Austin for gratitude of what happened during the previous day. "Austin's jeep was there to help us when the Decepticon started firing at know, the Screamer?"<br>"I know, but..Tony made my Jeep." Austin said,brightly grinning while he points behind him to where a shiny cleaned Jeep stood inside the storage."We both named the big guy Midreaper."  
>"Do the other Three have names yet?" Dan asks the two.<br>"Remember the nearly destroyed cylinder shaped object that we,the boys,found while the girls were home?" Tony said,popping up a question.  
>"What does the alien object have to do with the question..?" Dan said.<br>The two men grin,together.  
>"The shell..was um..a Decepticon body still not awaken."<br>"A what? Tony!"  
>"We managed to make the body into it's vehicle mode..a corvette,A dark gray and dark orange shiny sleek fast speed looking car that any one can ever buy." Tony says, his grin turned into a smug smile and he folds his arms behind him. "There's one thing I and Austin agree on.."<br>"The name." Austin said,finishing Tony's train of sentence.  
>"Come on, what did you two come up with?" Dan said,getting interested by the minute.<br>"Avenger."

"I did my part for marking the spot." Dan spoke,getting out of his chair and puts it back in. "I got to get home-Wait,where's Ivy?" He looks around himself and the area before he saw the big door cracked open for a little baby to crawl inside. Then Dan opens the doors and saw her interested already with the new big alien in front of her gaze. "Come on, we are going home Ivy." He picks her up,after picking her up,Dan walks out of the room.  
>"Want Mid to drive you back?" Austin said towards Dan. "He speaks English quite well."<br>"Fine,give me the robotic object,Austin." Dan says.  
>"The bet is on!" Austin says with a big wide grin as he hands him the object. "I will keep my part,for you,Dan."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Eight years later..**  
><strong>...June.23.2019...3:45 PM..<strong>

The streets of Chicago are filled of people walking their way to work,business windows reflect the sun rays penetrating their surface, roads are black with yellow stripes going in every direction depending where people stopped and the sky is clear.

**Autobots have successfuly been helping Humans throughout the stellar cycles of being on our new home,Earth.**

Sam and Carly were out in the park watching a boy that had light brown hair,wore a black and blue sport shirt,white socks,wore sneakers,and blue summer pants playing with other kids. Carly wore a white T-shirt,blue jacket reaching to her elbows,her hair is blond, the eyes of hers are blue,and she wore blue jeans.

**Recently, we dealt with Decepticon activities starting to come out more frequent than ever. Sideswipe has kept tabs over the humans withholding Sentinel Primes shell,and he has reported over his findings for two stellar cycles..They are slowly repairing him.**

A few feet away, there was a eight year old Ivy. Her dark rich brown hair reaches to her chin, her eyes still hazel, she wore a black dress with amber-orange shoulder guards,amber trimmed emblem shaped like a 'W',her boots are blue,and wore orange socks.

"Ivy, want to see what I found?" A girl asks; her hair is strangely purple, her eyes are yellow,she wears a light blue T-shirt with a lightning strike on the right hand side, her short summer pants are blue,she wore white socks,sneakers, and appears to be a ten year old.

"Sure Lora!" Ivy response, her eyes sparkled in glee to do some kind of activity through the result of seer boredom then the seven year old hops up from the soft park grass. "where did you find your new item?"

"I found a golden spike in the dirt." Lora said,pointing her dirty index finger to where other kids are making sand castles with toy buckets.

"I want to see." Ivy said, sounding interested and curious.

"Show me that rock like object you got." Lora said. "Then I will show you."

"I will show you under the tree." Ivy said. "I don't want anybody to see what I conceal. I have had this in my possession since I was two months old."

"You kept it for Eight years?" Lora said sounding stunned.  
>"Yes." Ivy response. "lets go into the tree shade."<p>

The two girls walk over to the farthest tree with a wide dome shade radius acting as protection and cool air at a time of exhaustion. The branches dangled downwards with their healthy green leafs cupped downwards towards the green grassy lower ground inhabited by smaller insects moving on their daily lives through the summer days passing typically as it has been for many years. Ivy stops in the shade and takes out a fist sized black and amber-orange object with a blue lid on the top.  
>"There is a lot of unknown technology in here, but, I really have no clue on what it is." Ivy said,admitting to have no real clue on what she had in her grasp. "I did use some of it on my dog pal Lakota, the blond keeshond."<br>"What was the effect on the dog?" Lora asks, taking out a triangle shaped object out of her pant pocket carefully and showed it to Ivy.  
>"I will show you at my place." Ivy said, looking at the sharp triangle golden spike standing on Lora's flesh ten year old palm. She could see there are wires sticking out beneath the golden spike in a puffy way as if used to be part of an machine working on creating the park for the city before Ivy was ever born. "Is it my eyes or what I am seeing pratically real to be from a large machine?"<br>"There has been no transformer bodies buried here." Lora says, giving Ivy a puzzled and unbelieving look.  
>"Maybe a Transformer was buried in the dirty many years ago." Ivy said, opening the fist sized objects lid and revealed several glowing wires bunched in sphere shape than what had been expected for the same amount of mass within.<br>"Lets see how this spike will get effected." Lora says, her expression turns into wide smile exactly as she took the triangles top. She starts preparing to drop it in.  
>"Lora!" Ivy says. "You don't know whats going to happen."<p>

The wires glowed brightly blue and take hold of the spike hovering above the holder containing the box. Both girls gasp as the spike glow brightly then Lora drops golden object to the ground and she backs away from the object unattached to the wires. Then the golden spike spins for a minute before crashing into the ground leaving a small hole in the process. Ivy is left shocked at what she has seen before her eyes, she trembled while closing the lid.

"Your place?" Lora says,managing to speak a minute later after the weird odd event occuring before her gaze.

"Definitely." Ivy said,nodding. "Go to the yellow and white Wrangler Jeep,I got one thing in mind to do before I tell uncle Tony about wanting to go back home."  
>"OK." Lora response, then she heads towards the said nearby jeep and began to wait.<p>

Then Ivy heads to where Daniel Witwicky was playing with other kids in the is one of those cute little boys that would catch somebodys attention in order to play and interact perfectly fine, he's one of those lucky kids to meet transformers that are Autobots other than kids all over the globe dealt,and he had his fathers hair style.

"Hi Daniel." Ivy said,greeting the younger boy just one year younger than herself and Daniel was sliding down one of the slides.  
>"Wah?" Daniel said cut off guard from the unexpected girl appearing next to the slide and landed onto the play grounds gravel instead of the soft landing. "Ow."<br>Ivy giggles,amuse of where he landed instead.  
>"Who are you?" The brown head boy said, bringing himself into the position to chat with her. "How do you know my name?"<br>"Ivy,Ivy Autospring." Ivy response,she places her hands behind her back while acting practically nice to a boy that she finally introduced herself. "I heard about you from other kids around the block, I know you are the son of the hero that saved our entire planet three times. also, There's a spiked machine under the playground digging area."  
>"Autospring?" Daniel repeats her last didn't believe a word she said about a machine underneath the play ground."That's a uncommon name."<br>"My mom and dad couldn't decide over my last name,so they mashed together Auto and Spring to get this 'Autospring'" She explains to the Witwicky. _This will stun him._ Ivy thought in her head. She kisses his left cheek unexpectedly to Daniel and runs off to Tony,now somewhere in his thirty's as the Witwicky boy stood there stunned after getting his first kiss from a girl while he put his right hand on his cheek.

"You stunned a boy with his and your first kiss." Tony said,leaning against the yellow and white jeep Wranglers car door as he seems to be chuckling while he shook his head amused of her action. He wore a buttoned up blue and white checkered shirt, his jeans are blue, he wore a brown buckle,his blond and blue streaked hair a stripe of gray appearing on both sides of his head near to the ears, and Tony's eyes are still strangely red. "You want to show your friend Lakota, the new state of her appearance?"  
>"I know." Ivy says with a bright smile, tapping her boot onto the ground. "and Yes I do, but I think that we might have given a portion of life to a transformer golden spike."<br>"Ivy..I told you not to use any forgian objects above it." Tony said, giving a chiding look towards Ivy in reminding scolding expression.  
>"I showed Lora underneath the tree." Ivy retorts, pointing back towards the tree where they stood before. "I told the Witwicky kid."<br>"If your dad was still here..He would of thought to make sure that you left it home before going to the park." Tony mutters to himself,He walks behind the front point of the jeep and got in the drivers seat.  
>"Don't worry, Uncle Tony is a good man when in a better mood." Ivy explains to Lora,clearing out a good perspective of her uncle. She opens the back jeep door and hops into the left dark gray seat that had a cup holder built into the car door then she buckles herself up.<br>"Does this mean that your dog got a appearance of an robotic transformer?" Lora said, closing the jeep door and sat next to Ivy. She had never had a friendship with an lucky girl to have a source to bring life into one lifeless simple being not beating a pump of life through any power surges of power mass nor a ball of energy supporting life to a standing being able to transform into any species for disguise.  
>"Can you wait for a few minutes?" Ivy response,giving Lora a look not wanting to be annoyed throughout the ride as the jeeps engines turn on. "Lakota used to be a blond female keeshond, but still acts like a dog."<br>"Fine." Lora says with a sigh and folds her arms.

**...thirty minutes later..**

**...The jeep stops at a apartment building..**

Ivy opens the jeep door after unbuckling herself and steps out her blue boot into a wet dirt puddle covering the road pavement. The little girl scowls at her wet boot,then she lands her right boot one step away from the puddle and walks around the jeep to head towards a wooden door that had stairs leading up to the entrance. excited,happy keeshond barks could be heard from the doors entrance while scratching sounds are inflicted onto the door.  
>The house was one of those buildings built with a garage,rectangle roof,backyard,wooden porch with stairs leading to the door while shade surrounded the square wooden ground space,and there was a slot of green fresh grown grass which had one object attached of a mail box. Ivy's home had four windows built regularly with the glass acting as mirrows to be used in order to notice a family room containing a couch,Television set,gray carpet,table holder infront of the couch,lamp on a night stand, and pictures hanged on the walls.<br>Lora follows Ivy to the door being scratched upon by an excited dog. The ten year old turns her head towards Ivy,expecting a keeshond to wag it's tail and sniff Lora exactly at the time of barking. "Sounds like a typical Keeshond." Lora said,  
>"I completely forgot, where's your parents?" Ivy said, remembering something that she should of brought up before they had left to her place.<br>"At home,preparing for a party." Lora begins to say. "They gave me a phone in case they had finished getting the house we carry on seeing the dog?"  
>"Wow, they trust you that much." Ivy response, using her right hand to turn the door knob and open the door then walks into the house before being pounced on by a bigger machine wagging it's sissy bar in the air acting as an tail.<p>

The top of the body had orange and golden metal near to the neck,golden rear view mirrrors posed as dog ears,wheels posed as back feet for the dog,instead of eyes are blue optic sensors,the motorcycle seat positioned on the top of the robotic keeshond,the front mirror of an motorcycle was on top of the head leaving a soft structured dog nostril giving off that it was part of a animal mouth, the shoulders have golden armor covering them,front feet are constructed to be doors which left the paws formed out of extra parts within the motorcycle while the lower front of an Motorcycle is clearly spotted on her chest,and the engine is underneath the chest during the keeshond licking Ivy's face.

"A motorcycle dog?" Lora exclaims in shock.  
>"She used Machine Wires on Lakota and my brand new motorcycle." Tony remarks,closing the door as he enters inside of the house. "here's the reason why there is a shield around the back yard every time the dog comes out to do her daily morning."<br>"Machine wires?" Lora said, confused.  
>"It's a term that me and her father Dan made up three years ago." Tony begins to explain. "The wires within are strings able to transform a organic into what the Autobots are, and plausibly revive a dead transformer or awaken one."<p>

"Lakota,stop please." Ivy said in between her laughing from Lakota licking her face in pure buddy love before the dog gets off giving her a cute dog expression. "The possibilities of onlining a dead robot is unknown since I am not allowed to use my little carrier on one yet."

"Why?" Lora says, titling her head.

"Because we don't want her to start bringing random objects to life that might be dead Decepticons!" Tony response. "Neither do we want her to over use the object. The wires might come in handy someday at a time of danger."

"Is your jeep a transformer?" Lora asks, changing the subject.

"No." The two humans deny in unison.

"We do have an cat." Ivy says, watching a male ginger cat with a collar around his neck rubs against her boot as he purrs strangely in satisfaction."His name is Jack."

"He looks cute." Lora says,petting Jack's furry head till she feels a small round hole beside the right ear. "Did he participate in fights?

"He did a year ago." Ivy response, starting to get bored quickly.  
>"Where's your dad?" Lora said,gently petting the back of , there was a distincive high pitch ringing coming from Lora's right summer pants pocket shaking as an result of the noise. The ten year old girl uses her right hand taking out the shaking pink and blue cell phone with a receiver on the right hand side,Lora flips the top up and pressed the green image of a phone then puts it to her ear.<br>Ivy turns her head up to Tony, and her expression had an frown across her face. "Where is my dad anyway?" The eight year old girl questions the taller man.  
>"I will explain tonight, after your friend leaves." Tony answers to Ivy.<p>

"OK. You finally got the decorations ready for the party? It's Five something now and the party will start in an hour!" Lora speaks into the phone, flailing her left hand into the air. "Geez, you are slow . I am coming. Bye. Hey, can anyone give me a ride?"  
>"I will call Austin." Tony says, taking out the newest version of an phone into his palm and uses the tips of his fingers to scroll down towards the words 'Transformer forge', then he presses the caller ID before putting it to his ears.<p>

Ivy walks into the garage where the yellow and white jeep stood, she noticed the rear review mirrors are white, the color on top of the tires were white, the lid of the jeep yellow including the front point, and the windows are transparent for people to look inside of the jeep containing usual items used for daily bases. The girl trails her hand onto the jeeps lid gently as she walks around bored,after a few minutes of going in circles there was one question hanging above her child like head.

"Are you a robot?" Ivy blurts out loud without thinking first. "Because if you are..Could you transform into your robot mode?"

No response came from the Jeep.

Ivy sighs,shaking her head in disappointment and walks back inside of the house to see Tony talking to the phone while Lora sat on a chair patiently with her phone in her pocket

"Hello cutie girl." Ivy says to Lakota, watching her sissy bar start to move at the word 'cutie girl'. Ivy heads to the dog and sat next to Lakota, then she pets Kota's head as if it was fur instead of metal for Lakota to enjoy the girls petting.

"Austin, could you please do this as an favor? You don't have to worry a thing about this girl, she can direct you to where she lives. She has a phone on her too." Tony spoke into his phone. "Plus, drive your corvette. OK. See you in a few."

"Corvette?" Both of the girls say at once.

"How did Austin manage to buy a corvette?" Ivy says,shocked.

"He bought the car eleven years ago." Tony lied, opening the front door.

Four minutes later, a dark gray and orange sleek shiny corvette drove up near to the parking lot. The windows rolled down for a man somewhere in his thirties, his hair was blond with some spots of gray starting to appear in his hair, he wore a maroon T-shirt, the man had black shoes and blue jeans leaving his eyes to blue.

"Bye Ivy,see you later." Lora says, giving a piece of paper to Ivy. "It's got my phone number on it, you can call me if you want to play tommorrow."

"Play date?" Ivy says, sounding excited.

"Uh huh." Lora nods,smiling. "Bye."

Ivy watches Lora walk outside of the house,go down the stairs,and go straight across the lot of watered grass resulting from last nights storm. The eight year old girl leans against the doorway as she watches her new friend get into the corvette and the car drive off after two minutes of Lora getting into the car.

**9:53 PM...Night..**  
><strong>..Grass clearing..<strong>

Cricket music could be heard in the silent night of the full moon posing as clear light for critters of night start roaming ground landscape,birds slept in their nests with their hatching's,ducks slept together,owls hooted before swooping out into the night for prey, and mice scatted around the tall grass blades. Except there was a yellow and white wrangler jeep, red and gray police motorcycle, lavender purple crocwheeler with the lid resemblance of a crocodile that had a sun roof,and lastly a black and yellow smart car.

"What do you have to show me,Austin and Uncle Tony?" Ivy asks in a tired tone and rubbing her eyes.

"This will brighten your night." The blue eyed tells the little girl with his head turned down to her, and he turns his head back to the vehicles. "OK, you can transform guys!"

The yellow and white jeep started getting up as in the middle of it's hood slid out a head with Autobot blue optics having two round gray audio receivers on each side,the white rear view mirrors fix into shoulders,the front bumper rotated downwards between robotic thighs,the hood slid to the back, and extra parts became part of an scythe structured object before the servos rotated out of the door.  
>Motorcycle's sirens lifts up from the window shield forming a helmet having a dark gray area of a hat which had a aqua blue visor beneath, the window shield comes up near to the face, the front wheel retracts to the back then both tires stand on the ground acting as legs, The sides of the motorcycle split apart into shoulders, and the lower parts split away into red armor with dark gray sport gloves part of the light gray servos popping out.<p>

The strange lavender purple vehicles front center split away for them to turn into the feet as the left foot begins to step up, dark maroon circle on top increased in size for a head to come out while the lid split away from the first two wheels,the back side wheels became part of the shoulder, the doors opened out for light gray servos to appear, and the head had dark gray chevrons pointing downwards out the maroon holder which was just a few feet away from the aqua blue optic sensors.

The smart car's doors split apart, the top of the black and yellow doors became shoulders, bottom became part of arms,The front window shield became part of the front torso,both front wheels departed into legs as wheels are different sides of the feet,and the Autobot wore a black helmet with a yellow lightning strike object sticking out on the top of the surface.

Ivy steps back a little,watching them all transform into their robot form and feeling of shock travels through her short child body. "Ho-How did you get these transformers?" Ivy exclaims,hiding behind Tony.  
>"I built them from what I managed to obtain out of what seemed to be..several glowing pieces of rock imprinted by symbols all around, twelve years ago." He explains. "The motorcycle robot is Redsiren."<br>"I named the Crocwheeler robot to be Knucklehead, we spell his name as N-u-c-k-l-e-h-e-a-d." Austin says,pride in his tone. "and Tony completed the knight guy eleven years ago on the forth of July  
>"Midreaper is our jeep and the smart car is Thunderstorm." Tony said, filling in more information. "They don't have official Autobot symbols,yet."<p>

"We got a Transformer for a jeep?"

The four transformers are heard to be laughing from Ivy's priceless expression after figuring out that all these years of being driven to places was actually a living jeep,and the jeep was really good at being quiet.

"Your dad knows about this too." Tony said. "About your question of where he is; Dan's living with his Girlfriend and works as a trucker."

"Does my mom know about this?" Ivy says,looking up to Tony.

"No, we have not." Austin said. "We hide Lakota every time your mom comes back from work."  
>"I remember two days ago when the lady crashed me into a bush." Redsiren shakes his helmet with his index finger on the top of his forehead. "Could you please teach the lady how to ride a motorcycle,Aust?"<br>"I can try." The blue eyed said, chuckling

"Lucky, you don't have to deal getting dirty with trash inside because of what she brings in and eats." Thunderstorm said to Redsiren, exactly when he dug underneath his top armor to take out a crumbled McDonald bag."I wish that I was not her transportation vehicle."

"Stop complaining." Redsiren said,frowning. "Your situation is not-so-worse than mine."

"How so?" Thunder asks,holding the red and yellow bag by two tips of his fingers

"You don't crash." Redsiren response.

"If I am not mistaken." Midreaper begins to say, his round optics positioned towards the little girl. "A fading energy signature is coming from the play area,and it's not a good one.I figure its from the golden spike."

"Decepticon bad?" Nucklehead asks in a worried tone.

"A weak signature." Midreaper said, using his thumb and index finger to make a little circle. "It is small enough to appear on my radar as a blinking dot."

The three Transformers eye's gaze to Ivy digging her boot into wet , Ivy lifts her head up towards the aliens appearing to be real and robotic features from their vehicle modes other than one having a scythe with the bottom resembling somewhat of a light saber.

**..Meanwhile..**

**..At the park..**

Beneath the playgrounds digging sand is a dark gray cobra creature with golden spikes on the top of it's body not moving,but silent without a noise,and the snake eyes open gradually to reveal crimeson red eyes activating in it's awaken as the loose golden spike reattaches to the head renewing life. energy surges pumped through the long sleek body regaining life little by little to wiggle the copra's tail,and the pink snake tongue slithers out to create a hiss before returning inside the living mouth.  
>"Finally." The voice of an male robotic speaks,digging its way up onto the playgrounds surface "I have been waiting for this sssolar cycle many ssstellar cyclesss."<p>

The cobras head pops into the open, and saw what appeared to be a sleeping night city not awake in the dead of night. He moves his head in all directions before sliding on the ground and begins to move through healthy dry grass which now had a straight path towards the gray sidewalk cracks growing little weeds in the sidewalks side. _Earth has changed since I last saw lain optics on it._ The snake thought._ I must swamp my signiture, I don't see any other fellow Decepticons. for if I am not named Conda, where would I be other than hidden away?_ Conda's signature becomes hidden during his first travel on solid ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What did I do?" Ivy said,doing a shrug as she tries her best on the act of not knowing what she (and Lora) had purposely done. "I mean, what did I **and** Lora do?"

"The Decepticon will most likely revive different Decepticons." Nucklehead said. "and the Con would look for you to get the holder."  
>"Speculations can be only thought about what the Con will possibly do." Midreaper says. "There's two things that we can do."<br>"Blend in.." Redsiren said, listing one

".be watchful and alert for the Decepticon." Thunderstorm finishes.

"How are you going to know the con is here if the Robot swamps his energy signature?" Ivy asks,stepping forward and looks around herself to see the Transformers.

"Some say humans and machines can hear the Decepticons from the effects on their speech pattern if they have a animal mode or insect mode." Nucklehead response. "I have upgraded our audios to catch this distinctive sound."

"How do you upgrade Audios?what are Audios?" Ivy said,placing her hands on her sides.

"You'll learn more in the morning,Ivy." Tony says to Ivy, he noticed signs of tired and urge to sleep all over her body.

"B-But I want my question to be answered" Ivy said,yawning and stretching her arms out in the air. "I am not tired."

"You are too." The man says,laughing softly. "They will answer your question tomorrow. Austin,open the corvette door."

"Sure." Austin said, opening the corvette's back car door. _Ivy's going to walk into the corvette willingly_. The blue eyed thought,smirking._in One,two,three,four,five.._

"Thank you." Tony response,pushing Ivy three steps towards the corvette till she got inside with her eyes closed and curled up on the back passenger seat luring her to sleep.

"She is very contradicting." Redsiren said from his observing the little girls actions. "I wonder how she can manage to go a day of contradictions."

"Ivy contradicts herself,sometimes once in a while." Midreaper said to Redsiren.

"I am gonna shake out the trash in me before I go out." Thunderstorm says,lifting up the top of his hood for loose,crumbled, and bent up garbage to fall out onto the green grass. "Anybot know where a Trash Can is?"

"Wait a sec." Austin says, digging out a black trash bag and widens it up into the big hole able to carry a big pile of worthless junk not worth a single value. "Dump it in here."

"Thank you." The smart car said,crunching up the trash ball into the small black garbage bag and the weight effected Austin to the point of rock solidly landing onto the ground. "Sorry, she doesn't clean me up much."

"No wonder." Austin response, dragging the Trash bag into his wide open trunk and closes it hard. "Want me to drive you home,Tony?"

"Yes." Tony says, opening the front right passenger door and steps in. "The gang probably have work to do, We'll see them in the morning."  
>"Don't forget to have your holograms up." Austin says to the four after rolling his his window down.<p>

"We won't." The jeep response,watching the corvette drive away and he turns to his left where Nucklehead stood. "You saw the signature on your radar too?"  
>"I did." Nucklehead say with a nod. "I saw the energy signature on my radar till it disappeared as if off the face of the earth."<br>"Redsiren, you can make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary for snakes." Midreaper says to the skinny motorcyclist. "Thunderstorm and Nucklehead, you know what you can do."  
>"Check the park." Thunderstorm said; his smart car windows attached to each other, his front black hood with a yellow stripe across returned both feet together,wheels became in place,the front window shield came down to the front hood, the top base of the smart car goes over Thunderstorms head as his thunder bolt moved onto the hood. before long, the smart car is completed and still looked fast in a racers definition. "See you in the morning."<br>"I'll participate in one of those races, maybe I will spot the Con." Nucklehead said after the smart car drove away.  
>"I never thought that I would see nor hear you enter a speed race." The jeep response,laughing and shaking his helmet. "You actually took Tony's advice."<br>"The hours pass more faster." The lavender purple crocwheeler response before he transforms into his vehicle mode; both of his legs came together for the headlights to straighten up, his servos came into his arms and changed into the position of car doors,The maroon neck holder became bigger for Nuckleheads helmet to come in, and the back armor turned into the crocwheelers's rear trunk. "See you later alligator."

Redsiren's right tire moved to the front of him, his head comes down into his motorcycle's front, his police sirens lined up near to the window shield,The motorcycle seat slid into place from where it was originally,and both of his arms attached to the side after the servos came within the arms.

The two vehicles leave Midreaper and go to places on their proccessors.

..The park...

Thunderstorm quietly transformed into his robot mode, and stepped carefully on the sidewalk in order not to make a imprint of his robotic foot. His round blue optics looks around warily for any signs of Decepticon movement left on anywhere in the playground park usually inhabited in the mere morning hours of daylight; Thunder's sphere optics turn down to see a straight one wide inch trail leading from the parks digging area, and there was no sign of solid objects to walk onto without walking on the plain blade grass able to point out that something large had gone straight towards the playground for an unknown reason.

"Dang." The mech standing about seventeen feet tall silently says beneath his breath. "How can I get across the grass? Humans would be suspicious over my trail..hmm..Oh! I know exactly what to do." The smart cars tires become his feet,lifting him up one feet taller than what he originally appeared to be. With a devious bright smirk, He drove across the grass rather faster than he had expected, and had to halt himself by a strong tree limb. Thunderstorm sighs, relieved. "Next time I see Red,I will ask him to teach me how to halt and not destroy a building in the process."

A energon signature comes up on his radar, and Thunders optics brighten up more power in a realizing manner. He hangs his thumb near to the hole and lets one dark gray stick designed pole go down inside,then the stick took a sample before returning into his thumb._ I can cover this up..easy, my tracks went over the snake path._ The smart laughs to himself,and transforms into his vehicle mode to leave. which he did leave as an black blurr.

A amber with thicker black stripes that run across the hood, roof and trunk of an 2018 Chevrolet Camaro parks near to the playgrounds parking lot. behind the Camaro was a silver Chevrolet Corvette that transformed into a robot armed by two Cybertanium arm blades on each of his wrists along with a gun us attached to his back,under his feet was wheels providing more speed and stealth to the master of martial arts.  
>"I could of sworn that I saw somebot here." The silver transformer remarks.<br>"Sideswipe, energon readings." The amber and black Camaro spoke; his head comes out of his hood which became part of his front, the doors came out for servos to slide out, his feet parts come into place for toes, His back doors moves to the back of him, and his robotic armor comes into place. "Do you think there is another Autobot here other than us?"  
>"Not just one, but four." Sideswipe raises three of his fingers. "There is actually another one being worked one for the past eight stellar cycles and another one for three six orbital cycles."<br>"Whoever rolled around sure cut through the grass." The beetle scratches his helmet as he uses his right servo to do so. "I wonder if a newbie on wheels did it."  
>Sideswipe rolls through the grass to see a circle opening big enough for an snake to slither out,and the energon signature got more stronger once Sides becomes near to it more, and He uses two of his fingers to lift up glowing purple pinkish substance."There used to be a Decepticon body in here." Sideswipe said, concluding from his findings. "I wonder why humans never noticed the Decepticon body while creating this playground."<br>"Snake." The shorter mech said, he was one foot taller than Sideswipe.  
>"You think the Decepticon was a snake,Bumblebee?" Sideswipe asks the taller mech.<br>"I do, imagine a snake able to transform and hibernate for stellar cycles." Bumblebee answers to the master of martial arts.  
>"It's signature is not on the radar, the Decepticon already knew that we would try to track them." Sideswipe says,dumping a clump of sand into the hole and fills it up. "Lets return to the base. Optimus would want to know about our findings."<br>"Side,what were the two transformers that you are talking about?" Bumblebee asks the shorter silver mech that had transformed into his vehicle mode.  
>"Sentinel and another nameless bot." Sideswipe response. "Lets go."<br>Bumblebee transforms into his vehicle mode and drove off with Sideswipe, past a hiding smart car hidden in a shadowed quiet alley casting a dark appearance for any person or machine to hide in from anything at night._ close call._ Thunderstorm thought,relieved. _So Tony has been being followed after all. I will tell him,tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**_..Twelve years ago.._**

**_..2007..New York_**

_A younger version of Tony walks in the uniform which people who are helping cleaning up the street area, he wore a dark blue hat with a US eagle symbol,his pants are the same color, he wore a buttoned up blue shirt with an sleeveless white T-shirt underneath,he is six foot, and his eyes are red._

_Tony picks up several small pieces of gray shards outlined by blue lines appearing to be like lanes of roads, and by the end of the day there was only about a thousand pieces that was collected throughout cleaning the streets of New York with other workers getting help by the fully repaired Autobots. The shards were placed in his own little bag posed as a separate cleaning bag to place trash inside instead of Allspark remaining.**Brilliant idea,make my own jeep and help Dan impress a girl with a new car. A smart car.** The younger man laughs to himself,carrying the second bag into the hoodless trunk of his old rusted green 2000 wrangler Jeep. He brings a blanket over the bags and looks around seeing how nearly clean the street appeared to be before his young eyes._

_"Hello, I am Austin Gelloswarn." A voice of an man one year older than Tony introduces himself; he had brown hair,wore a hat just like Tony,wore blue jeans,and a white buttoned up shirt. "Can you drive me to my place?"_

_"Why are you asking right now when you could of asked me when I was cleaning up?" Tony asks a logical question, bringing a blanket over the bags._

_"My car was stolen." Austin said, drooping his head in disappointment and shook it in shame. "I gave a lady my keys, she needed to use a ride for a couple of hours."_

_"Was she a hot model?" Tony asks, opening the front door._

_"No." Austin response. "She was the exact opposite."_

_"Rule number one; NEVER ever give your keys to a lady that you don't know." Tony said,inside of his wrangler jeep. "Get in,Austin."_

_"Thank you." The shorter man says thankfully and walks over to the Jeeps right side door, then gets into the vehicle._

_"Your welcome." Tony said, driving the jeep out of the parking lot and drove away._  
><em>"What you got in those bags of yours?" Austin said,suspicious of the bags. "I know they are not junk, besides, I seen you picking up little pieces of rock and putting them into a separate pouch of your own."<em>

_"Listen, I am going to make myself and my pal Dan two cars. I am using parts of an old smart car for a project including this jeep." Tony response, sticking his arm out and gently knock on the side door of his jeep._

_"What kind of project is it?" Austin asks, more curious than he was before._

_Tony stops the jeep,letting his vehicle idle with the keys in his hands, and He looks around to see if nobody is on the street watching them sit inside of his begins to contemplate how to explain about what kind of project that he was doing,and one that he had decided to do before helping in New Yorks day long clean up resulting from the fight between Robotic Living Machines able to be shorten into the initials of RLM. **I could tell him that the project is Machine wise..Ok, that's it, I choose Transformers.** Tony stops tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and turns his head to Austin._

_"A Transformer building kind of project." He starts to explain, letting everything spill out. "I plan to use the shards for creations of my own, I like to know that I helped make some important machines."_

_Austin's eyes blink._

_"You want to create Autobots so that you can be known as an creator?" Austin said, summarizing what Tony spilled out in words of his own dream thought off the top of his human head. "You got one big gigantic dream there,man."_

_"Will you not tell anybody else?" Tony asks the shorter man,raising an is not sure to trust the man and show him how far he's gotten on one of his latest project in his storage garage still work in progress towards the stage of completion. "Because if you are, I shall definitely find a way to shut your mouth and give you something worthwhile to have "_

_"Depends..Is there a catch?" Austin asks._

_"Why did I even say the words." Tony said,lightly leaning his head onto the car wheel and closes his eyes for two minutes. My situation says that I must bring him into my project. He thought with a groan, and Tony brings his head up from the wheel. "The first transformer that we run from and ends up being in it's vehicle mode would be given to you as an replacement."_

_"Sounds as an fine decent deal." Austin said, grinning over his newest advantage and the new car coming into his hand's fingers in matter of days._

_Tony starts the car, then drove away from New York and to the airport to pick up Dan._

**_2 hours later.._**

_Dan heads to the Jeep Wrangler,holding three suitcases in his arms. He wears a dark gray T-shirt imprinted of a fully grown buck with words underneath saying 'Deer run', Dan wore blue jeans,and brown boots._

_"Hey Tony, who did you bring with you?" The man asks._

_"Somebody that I met back before I left New York." Tony response to his question, while Austin introduces himself to Dan "I have something to show you which might catch your attention,Get in please."_

**_5 hours later.._**

_The jeep wrangler parks into a parking lot literately three seconds away apart of the forest woodland. Tony opens his door,and steps his foot out onto the rough rugged surface bumped by few rock pebbles scattered around the entire road with colors from underground soil to clearly show a large object crash landed in the forest. Nearby, there is a dark gray and orange corvette with horns attached to the hood as it was parked in the lot. Tony's red eyes notice about the rocks that were not supposed to be there "Austin, today's your lucky day."_

_"My lucky day?" Austin said, jumping out of the wrangler and closing his door. "I don't remember if I asked, whats your name?"_

_"Tony Bell." The red eyed response,shutting his door and his keys tucked inside of his pocket beside the wallet containing nearly everything for him. Tony's ID is on the front inside of the wallet, his cards are on the left hand of the wallets pockets,and he has pictures placed inside of his dark brown wallet._

_"Is that a burnt path, I see?" Dan said, looking straight towards the scotched path with tree's burning by little miniature flames flickering in the air at a rate of disappearing in matter of two hours and thirty minutes. all three men go through the wide path currently unused until they had came in the camping forest grounds used for Predators to prowl at night in search of prey._

_"How do you know where to go?" Austin said, his eyes gaze around his surroundings at the same time of following Tony._

_"Three days ago, one night, I was driving near the woods when suddenly there was a ball of fire quick as one of those UFO'S crash into the forest." The man explains. "I have watched TV shows about UFO'S and the experiences people encountered seeing them."_

_"You JUST decided to checked out the crash land?" The blue eyed said, realizing how ridiculous of going to check out the object three days later and there would not be anything to discover in the heart of the forest which would be surrounded by fallen tree trunks beside the damage conducted from one big object._

_"You asked if there is a catch." Tony response, following the trail covered by gray metal lain about the forest floor and smoke appears floating out of a distance precisely forty three steps far._  
><em>"I didn't know you watched UFO shows." Dan said Tony, his head turned towards his direction.<em>  
><em>"I started watching two months ago." Tony response. "I really do believe aliens exist in my heart and through the events that I had seen in New York , you don't know a thing that I am talking about."<em>

_"What happend in New York?"_

_"There was this big gigantic battle between alien machines called Autobots and Decepticons because of one single small cube object. Nobody knows where they are from except for one or two people working with the Autobots.I decided to make you a free robotic living smart ca-"_  
><em>"Woah woah! Did I hear what I thought you said?"<em>  
><em>"building a living Smart car for you. Yes, you did."<em>  
><em>"I mean about the battle!"<em>  
><em>"What do you think that I have been doing this morning?"<em>

_"..All of the pictures and images on the news about aliens crash landing on Earth are true!" Dan shouts,flailing his arms into the air and stops for a minute after remembering a certain comment. "Does this mean that you are going to give me a alien Smart car?"_

_"Uh huh." Tony says, nodding. "It's your choice on what kind of Transformer, gender, and module it is going to be."_  
><em>"I figure it would be awesome to have a male Autobot as an car." Dan said, stepping on a piece of cybertronian metal beneath his picks up a solid gray piece into the palm of his hand and he starts to inspect texture all around a new single flat object which appeared to have fallen off a giant large object. "I have not seen anything like this before."<em>

**_three minutes later.._**

_"Why use a stick,Tony? We should climb down and inspect it ourselves." Dan said,watching the taller man poke at the long cylinder gray object lain in the middle of a large circle hole surrounded by fallen trees. Hovering above the crater is light gray smoke filled of particles and chemicals usually part of what made a hot busting fire ball going in extreme speed bolting through space then into the atmosphere._

_"You never know if it transforms and tries to kill us both." Tony response, using the stick to touch out-of-ordinary-and-sky-falling alien object._

_Parts are slowly starting to move, both metal sides slide to reveal solid long gray pipes that had cylinder hole shapes connected to firm,hard wires forcing out shoulder structure following the sliding arm components. The red eyed stops poking, throwing the stick away from himself, and backs away out of what appeared to be a transforming pod. Odd, strange static sequence sounds drift out as the lower bottom half split apart into legs then formed legs held together by metal rail binders keeping a male transformer structure in place to not let it collapse on the ground completely._

_"Run!" Austin cowardly shouts, running before any of the men noticed or heard that the blue eyed has ran in fear of the machine._

_"Wait up!" Tony yells, He and Dan run as the metallic alien climbs out of the crater to see them running away from itself._

_**This will be fun.** The Decepticon thought;wearing a crimeson red visor while he had horns sticking out the top of his helmet, beneath his visor are two red optic sensors, he has scars all around his protoform body, There is one distinctive scar beneath his left optic and going on his helmet from there,his fingers digit with a knuckle brace on his servo attached to a knife, and he starts to run after them.** I love to chase little puny organics and kill them.**_

_Tony quickly opens the front rider seat door, and hopped inside to turn on the jeep Wrangler as his two friends are inside shaking frantically. Austin turned his head back to the forest and shakes as an leaf once hearing a very loud noise;The hair on the back of his neck stood up while he became ghostly-white._

_"Drive!" Austin said, directly towards Tony without even shifting his position to him._

_"Hang on to your seat belts!" Tony response;driving out of the parking lot as the Decepticon rampaged out of the forest, bending down tree's and killing small animals in his wake underneath his big giant robotic foot covered now of animal blood sticking a rather dirty bad gruesome smell._

_The Decepticon scans a nearby corvette, and transforms into his new vehicle mode that had his own design features emitting that this shiny car does not belong to any solid human at all. His windows are red, the rear review mirrors glass flickered into red,front and back head lights form in red. Normal typical soft tipped horns reshape in long,wide sharp horns beside the windows and doors. Evil, soft pitch humming comes out of the corvette engine as He drives after the Jeep Wrangler flying into the forest non-stopping._

_"Tony!"_

_"It will stop, I know it!" Tony spoke, answering both of the frightened men cowering in the back seat. The red eyed snickers, noting to tell a story of how both companions were in fear and acting "Imgonnadie." ** The machine is going to run out of energy sometime, so why don't I tire it out.** Crazy or not, Tony chose one of the most great ideas to stop one gigantic machine that had been tall as Optimus Prime._  
><em>The Con notices that he is low on energon, and he would fall into a coma-like state from lack of energon. <strong>Grrr..I should of got myself some energon before I left!<strong>The Decepticon grumbles in his thought, disliking what was about to happen.** I'll chase them for fun before my energon coma.** He drives after the jeep till it stops in the middle of an grassy clearing. Then he hears a noise what any other bots would unmistakeably know.** I only been online for fifty cycles, and on this planet for that amount of time.** **Now, I am going into Energon Lock!** The cybertronian thought while his signature becomes swamped, his engines turn off into hibernate mode, and everything zipped up into blankets of black in front of his sight._

_"T-The alien corvette's stopped." Austin manages to speak, he perks his head up from the jeep seat and sees not a sign of movement._

_All three men are looking at the still corvette,back at jeep._

_"Put a forest animal inside." Dan spoke._  
><em>"You are willing to risk a animals life?" Austin asks, his head turned towards Dan's direction and he appeared to be shocked.<em>  
><em>"How about a raccoon or a duck?" Tony said, suggesting animals at once. "We are not going to put baby animals in there,Austin."<em>  
><em>"Raccoon, I can deal with that." Austin says;Dan unbuckles himself, gets out of the car, and walks up to a raccoon attached to a tree."Where can we get a raccoon?"<em>  
><em>"Right here." Dan loudly yelled, holding a mad raccoon swiping it's sharp claws in attempt to free itself from his hold. The man handles maniac mask face far as if holding a dirty bag of rotten food and it would have been complete if Dan put his fingers on his nose.<em>  
><em>Tony and Austin are both laughing at how he held a desperately crazy swiping raccoon in his strong grasp;Red eyed uses his right hand to take out a light gray camera from his pocket, and presses an green button to activate his camera. "Say cheese!" White light flashes before the two men, and Tony's camera took the picture of Dan holding a grown rough fighting animal.<em>  
><em>Dan opens the front car door, and placed the raccoon inside then closes the door; runs fast that his legs could carry him into the jeep wrangler. "OK, now we can see if the crazy animal will get killed or not." He said to the two men.<em>

_All three are watching the corvette, anticipating the raccoons squeaky noises to stop by the killer corvette. Seven minutes pass till all three conclude in their minds that the alien is not alive and probably in a coma state._

_"Do I get the corvette?" Austin pops up a question._  
><em>"First off, you need a car key to be forged for you." Tony said, combing through his blond hair with small streaks of blue using the fingers of his right hand. "The corvette will be towed...Somehow."<em>

**_One month and four days later.._**

_The storage garage door slides open for a smart car and a crocwheeler newly completed. The smart car has a yellow lightning spike on the engine's hood, two lightning spikes stuck out of the smart cars back, across the hood is a dash of yellow acting to be stripes, and two little lightning spikes are beside the door handle. The crocwheeler has unique wheels, the lid resemblance towards a crocodile, two chevrons are firmly stick to the front,the rear review mirrors are painted maroon, and the lavender purple vehicle has a round circle maroon object built on top._

_"Dan, meet your ride to getting the dream girl." Tony said; wiping his dirty filthy hands on a clean rag, Tony's palms have stains of oil and fresh hard working dirty out of a months work of building. The man goes into the storage space, and takes out two round sphere shape objects outlined blue surrounding dark gray areas form these symbols. "I don't know if this would bring them to life, it's worth a try."_

_"Sparking two new lives." Dan repeats to himself underneath his breath; watching Tony place both objects onto the vehicles engine hood and the metal circle objects somehow generate pulses of transparent energy brightly emitting off light in their inner ball core beating into slow thin film of shield-like walls closing into energy pulsing balls levitate above the hoods, then they sink down into the vehicles. "What happens now?"_

_"Wait." Tony response, raising his index finger. "The show is not over, your smart car a name and I will get Austin to help naming the crocwheeler."_

_"Hm..Thunderstorm!" Dan spoke, the name gives of a ring tone matching lightning in a thunder storm._

_"T-Thun-der storm?" The smart car speaks, confused._

**_THUD_**

_"Uh Dan?" Tony said; looking down towards Dan,apparently knocked out and lain on the concrete hard ground with his eyes closed._

_There are two corvette-like cars parked a few blocks away. One of the cars is a dark green base and dark orange secondary vehicle, it had horns sticking out of the cars back, two dark orange laser designed pipes attached to the windows, and there is a bigger corvette future module machine beside speed car. The larger vehicle has black rear view mirrors,dark green-blue car doors can be seen, rails of dashing pipes built straight forward onto the dark silver front,and the back of the corvette car is dark silver._

_"Iron Whistle, when can we move in on the worthless humans?" The speed corvette asks impatiently in his young teenager voice, eager for action and to kill small organic creatures._

_"Not yet, Killer Rod." The bigger car response, his voice is older and deeper in a wise kind of voice is older than the younger bot beside him, while he appears to be a seasoned Decepticon prepared for any worse events that would be ahead of Iron. "Avenger's thought of **everything** which would happen and did happen. The mech knew what he was doing and so does the inventor."_

_"Inventor?" Killer Rod response, sounding a little clueless as it did not ring a bell in his proccessor and in the core of his memory bank. "Who do you mean by 'Inventor?"_

_"Sentinel, formerly commander Sentinel Prime." The Older transformer answers Rod. "I was there when Megatron and He discussed about making peace between each other after they would restore Cybertron. Sentinel seemed rather dubious of what he is getting into instead of eager as anybot would paint him to be, besides, He was an Autobot inventor."_  
><em>"Avenger met Sentinel?" Killer Rod asks, his curiosity beating the best out of his own interest and need to expand his knowledge.<em>  
><em>"Of course he did, how do you think that he was able to get the real Allspark and place a fake in it's place?" Iron said. "He used a hologram, changed his voice, and a lot of things to get his act good on Optimus."<em>  
><em>"Avenger got The Cube?" Killer Rod says in a very dear whisper, keeping his voice low underneath louder typical sounds heard by every day humans and animals passing by parking lots and zoos.<em>  
><em>"Not shocking to me nor Darkerowl, we have been around him for stellar cycles in our younger solar cycles." Iron Whistle speaks like a true Decepticon vegateren. "Remember, when Darkerowl proved a female that he won't choose a femme over being himself?<em>  
><em>"I remember." Rod said,laughing at his recollection. "Nobot can ever change him or his personality, he's not a sweet bot neither Autobot character. If I or Venger saw the short mech out on a date with a Femme, He's literately not himself."<em>  
><em>"No femme can tail him down and make him choose over her or himself." The dark silver and dark green-blue car snickers.<em>

_"Heck yeah! Why would Darkerowl be named Darkerowl if he didn't change his unique pure bred Decepticon personality or not have a ring to his name of recognition..It's deeply impossible to see a motorcycle pissy and evil short mech completely changed in his personality or seen going out with a femme."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Present day..**

**..June.24.2019...10:20 AM..**

Ivy sits on a wooden stair step, her head is cupped in her flesh human child hands,and her eyes watch passing cars anxiously. _How long can giantantic robots sleep?_The child thought, wide awake. She takes out her little holder,and opens up the lid to see small light blue wires already coming together in a cube shape; Ivy wears a matching clean black and amber-orange dress from the day before, identical orange socks,same blue boots,same amber-orange album pointing upwards and back of her dress is a wide redish-orange line.

"Ivy!"

The little girl jumped up one foot, slamming the lid shut and her thumb gets stuck within it; then Her eye's twitch in pain. _Ow, my thumb hurts!_ The child thought, reopening the lid and took out her thumb.

Ivy stands up, turns her head left, and sees Tony sitting in the jeep.

"Tony, why did you have to scare me?" The girl asks; before getting onto her feet and walks up stairs to go inside then stood by the door.

"Didn't want you to touch the wires." Tony said, sitting and smirking on how far Ivy jumped in the air while he sat in Midreaper's jeep mode at the front seat.

Ivy rolls her eyes,and heads into her home. She turns leftwards into the bathroom while Lakota tags along waving her sissy slightly as it's curled up on her robotic back kept together by basic structuring connecting several parts to each other even the layers of metal resemblance keeshond mane.

"Did you guys find anything last night?" Tony asks Midreaper; he wore a buttoned up T-shirt,his jeans are blue, and has on sport shoes.

"Everyone had sightings of a dark gray cobra with yellow spikes on the top of it. Redsiren tried to catch the cobra, but he ended up falling in a pool when he nearly got his servos on ended up towed to impound when he saw the cobra slithering on the road,and drove after it as he had a tow trucks hook on his bumper." The jeep explains. "Me and Nucklehead nearly caught the cobra during our chase in the street alley before halting as a car driven by humans drove up."  
>The red eyed breaks out in laughter, amuse of what happened to everyone throughout the entire night. <em>Oh my. Hahahahaha.<em>"So this is why a tow trucker appeared on the morning news and another person claimed that he watched from his window a motorcycle crash into his big,wide swimming pool." Tony manages to speak after laughing.  
>"No one believes them?" Midreaper asks, snickering.<br>"Yes, they somehow managed to get news crews and spotlight for their 'ghostly and hallucinating' encounters." The man response, using his two fingers as quotation marks. "Some Simmons millionaire guy also appeared on the news while he advertised his newest book 'Unsung history'"  
>"Did they tell the news cast of having proof?"<br>"The Tow trucker showed his missing towing hook was missing and his truck only drives like an teeter tatter. The pool man took a camera into his pool and recorded live to show siren imprints in the pools floor."  
>"I can think of a million excuses and reasons for their evidence."<br>"So can I. Mid, is everyone ready for her barrel of questions?"  
>"Sure, how hard can it be to explain?"<p>

Tony's head is turn right, watching Ivy walk towards them. "You will see." The red eyed said. _They are going to have a handful of questions_.He thought, opening his door and shuts it. "Have your hologram up."

A figure digitally forms in the driver seat; the hologram resembles a young man with light brown hair,He has flesh tan skin,His eyes are aqua blue,he wears a long sleeved yellow jacket, underneath the jacket is a short sleeved white shirt, and the man wore blue jeans.

**..one hour later..**  
><strong>..On the city road..11:30 AM.<strong>.

"What are audios? how are you able to transform? what are your hands called?How long have you been kept secret by the guys?" Ivy said,shooting her questions while she sat in her seat.

"Twelve years." Midreaper's hologram groans,his head leans on the wheel and he is stuck in traffic that has car honking noises filling the unusual traffic. "We will tell you more once we get to the storage."

"Why, do you need others transformers in the explanation conversation or you don't want an impromptu chat with me?"  
>"Who have you been talking to?"<br>"I watch Television."  
>"Cartoons or comedy?"<br>"Crime,investigation,comedy,cartoons,science fiction,Detective,horror,action,adventur-"  
>""Some of what you are saying belongs to the movie category."<br>"I am not done yet!"  
>"Continue."<br>"Suspense,horror,a little bit of drama,animals,history,Ghosts,science,and I **love** fiction."  
>"Oh look!" Midreaper's hologram points his finger at the moving cars. "The traffic is lifting."<p>

Ivy's arms are folded, not amuse of Midreaper nor traffic settling down in what people would call a not-so-cluttered-traffic lane able to lead cars and vehicles to several places built directly away from city slickers crawling their way to apartment complexes designed poorly than perfectly finely built houses rated better at A+. City slickers and city bank robbers usually come into cities to either hide or plan out their next move, there is a giant storage-like apartment able to hold a household of tall alien creatures known to be Transformers that lived as of a cause of four fake Allspark balls of pulsing energy which still remained to this day and on forward of these four Transformers.

**..Two hours later after stopping at McDonald's..**

Mid drives himself inside the storage apartment's garage; his doors slide out while he took Ivy into his servo, the back wheels become bumpy wheeled feet, his extra jeep parts are either on his shoulders and part of his front torso, he has parts of his jeep windows placed onto his chest, his engine becomes vividly clear beneath his yellow painted armor,his cables are tucked underneath various transformer parts, his thighs are part of the front bumper, his window shield slide into part of his sctyhe,his helmet come out of his yellow and white jeep front then both servos retract holding Ivy in their grasp.  
>"Woah." Ivy said, slightly gasping in amazement over how the taller twenty feet tall mech appeared to be towering above her and she stood on the floor after Mid let go of her. "So this is the definition of Transformers."<p>

"Your questions will be answered, definitely." Midreaper answers the shorter organic,watching his three fellow brothers walk towards them.

"I am ready for her eager questions." Thunderstorm spoke, folding his arms and a devious smirk forms across his faceplate.

"Her line of questions will be answered rather quickly." Nucklehead speaks,walking up towards the three standing friends.

Redsiren is strolling up to the gang, rubbing the top of his dented sirens not yet repaired by any such medic bot prior mere hours of midnight and following morning actions. The gang didn't have a repair bot except for one science brother, who basically upgraded their weapons and technology more than science type experiments in which people would expect from a scientist transformer.

"What are audios?what do you call your hands?" Ivy begins asking.

"Ears and receivers for calls." Nucklehead said.

"Servos." Thunderstorm says, holding out his bigger light gray mech Autobot tipped servo.

"How old are you guys in human terms?"

"Twelve, Mid is ten years old."  
>"Where does every transformer sleep?"<br>"A bed like humans except it's metal."  
>"Everyone lived at New York before I was born?"<br>"Only three years,Tony bought our new place shortly in 2009."  
>"Ever witness a crime?"<br>"Never."  
>"Seen romance?"<br>"Ask a different question please."

"Watch news?"

"Sometimes."

"I got a question for you." Nucklehead said, noticing an band aid wrapped around Ivy's thumb and apparent how she hurt her thumb is pratically clear to any one that knew about her little holder. "What did you see in your holder?"  
>"A cube shape." Ivy said,doing a sheepish smile.<p>

A light bulb goes off above Ivy's head, this means as any human or machine could put it, the little child stormed out a small idea holding one little mission to do._Maybe I can learn about my holder and it's wires._Ivy thought.

"Nucklehead, do you happen to have a gravitational field of some sort?" Ivy asks, her hand in her dress pocket.

"You mean by halting any specific living materials?" Nucklehead said, raising an optic ridge.

Ivy's hand comes out of her pocket with her dark gray and orange holder attached of a blue lid,little specks of blood is seen underneath it. The wires are still intact, crumbled up together as an wired cube that had a glowing light blue source provides life and repairs up towards any objects levitating above it.

"Exactly." Ivy response. "I want to see what wires thingies are without them actually snapping up. Could you please use a stop motioner?" The girl does her puppy eye expression while she made up a new word of 'motioner' which does not seem to be in the dictionary and not beside 'motion', it's namesake.

"She does this expression a lot?" Nucklehead asks Midreaper.

"Only to get what she wants." Midreaper says, snickering. "She won't stop until you say yes."

"OK, I got one little information for you,kid." Nucklehead said, agreeing to use what she called 'Stop motioner' and lowering himself towards her eye level. "One very clear warning,Its going to be my first time using the careful if you watch me."

"I will." Ivy said, her hands behind her back and her puppy eyes becomes into a long wide happy grin.

**_Four minutes later.._**

Ivy is small compared Nucklehead, sitting on the side of his shoulder while watching him place her holder onto a metal table. He takes out a large wired device that had a circle hole beneath for a wave of rays drift out as there appeared to be a monitor for the devices unused option bar. The lavender purple mech uses his index finger, and lightly places it on top of the rusty option pad which begins to brightly glow yellow for half of second before light resumed normal. Nucklehead hangs his beam above Ivy's holder, then opens it and quickly pushes the switch on.

"Wow!" Ivy said; staring down in amazement to see one of the wires stuck in the air like a snake preparing to strike out on a intended target. "It looks more of an snake than a wire."

"Snapshot." Nucklehead spoke, his left optic reshapes into an microscope and a white flashes goes off in less than a minute as there was blue light aimed at the wires looks at Nucklehead, very puzzled. "What? I forgot to mention, we call our eyes 'Optics' and our optics can transition to microscopes."

"What's in your optics?"

"Optic sensors, they emit light and help us see like your kind does except we don't see colors that you all see. We are color blind, all of us."

"You got navigational systems to help you get here?" Ivy asks; watching the Autobot science carefully uses the tip of his servo above what he had halted in motion and time. A thin blade stick rotates down, the bottom seems to be softly rounded and there is room much of an toy shovel.

Nucklehead's miniature shovel moves around, shoving underneath an little pile of light mass locked into a solid mechanical object coined out of one real true Allspark perhaps actually good hard lifesaver to many transformers if they ever got it then insert the object into some transformer chest chamber beneath whoever's spark chamber and an Auxiliary memory circuit would be spotted in the chest. The circuits keeping wiring together is known 'Servo circuits', wires keeping them together are part of the circuit itself and including technoganics if they have not learned everything about Transformers anatomy,yet."There is Guidance systems, guiding and helping us in our navigational systems. without those systems, we would have not been 'Transformers' or ones whom can live forever till otherwise offlined." The science bot explains and continues while investigating more of her holder that now had an square object beside it. "Propulsion systems is what I think seekers would use to fly smoothly in the air and other type of air bots glide through the vacuum of space."

"Do you make the gangs weapons?"

"I made their upgraded weapon systems to help them in combat, a few years ago, Mid was ambushed by a few Decepticons and his old styled sctyth hardly appeared to be.." Nucklehead pauses for one minute.

"Broken?" Ivy asks, her legs diddle in the air away from Nucklehead's car windows stuck on his lavender purple armor.

"Worse than that, nearly destroyed." Nucklehead said;lifting up an spoonful of wires on his miniature shovel and dumps the mass into the transparent box carefully. all four walls becomes part of the wires, hardening a new, second solid textured coat. "Thunderstorm barged into Midreaper's brutal battle and got two of his thunder pipes ripped off his back, almost paralyzed him permanently."

"Did you interfere?" Ivy asks, again and looks at the older,young mech that has his battle mask down to reveal his light gray faceplate

"I did." The knight said, nodding. "I had to suck out the con's power."

"How were you able to do that?" Ivy said.

"All I had to do is just use the weaponary system of mine, reconvert it into a major disadvantage towards smaller scout Decepticon in an event which probably be a good advantage for the cons surely." The knight explains, smirking. "Once I did so, my mech fluids color splat within energy beams boiling out-not-in-a-very-bad-way convert as color, which both are power-harnessed in energy- then steals the other bots power and gives the one who stole it another advantage for combat."

"What do you call your power?" The hazel eyed asks;interest and convinced of what she had imagined in her head brought Ivy in more about the species of Transformers, themselves.

"Take Away."Nucklehead said. "Very easy."

"What about Thunderstorms?" Ivy says; Nucklehead lifts her from his shoulder and places her on the metal table, Then the girl peers inside her old rock holder. It's walls are made out of crystal, pinkish purple light shines from the bottom and up to Ivy's direction.

"His lightning poles can generate power, therefor,it's Energy Poles."Nucklehead response,his thin stick swindles inwards into his thumb. "His poles could be significant damage,loss, and eventually worsen if he doesn't have them reattached to his back in less than seventy-two hours. His poles are part of his servo circuits,in turn, his thunder strikes are deeply embedded into his spinal cord."

"So his pokers very much important?" Ivy continues.

"Indeed, they are." Nucklehead says,nodding. "Red's sirens can be very sensitive when ripped out of his helmet, broken completely, and either rubbed."

"His siren's are sensitive?" Ivy asks, clearly starting to laugh.

"They are." He said, nodding again and his expression becomes rather dubious. "Maybe I should have never told you about it. Can you smell?"

"No, why?"

"Can't you smell the stench in there?"

"How does it smell?"

"Horrible, I feel like I want to pass out." Nucklehead said, mimicking what a human would be doing and pinching the area where his free light face could of had a nose is laughing at his mimicking and remembers a old door she had seen when they came in._ I remember the door..can it be possible?_The girl thought.

"Whats in the room?"

"What room?"

"The room we passed."

"You mean about the room you somehow crawled into eight years ago?"  
>"Uh huh-wait, I was two months old!"<p>

"Exactly." Nucklehead said, crossing his arms. Nope, not a Vampire nor a Werewolf. _She's got be..It's plausible..Ivy could be a very great descendant of a..hmm_."How can you remember about what you had seen as two months old?"

Ivy shrugs.

"I have been diagnosed with Autistic Spectrum syndrome." She begins to explain. "I think in images,and when I am probably about fifteen, I picture myself writing books with my writing style sounding much of an adults. When I grow up,I want to become a detective."

"This explains why you think out of the box." The robot says,chuckling. "Here's a tough question for you, how can humans crawl at two months old?"

"Hmm..maybe they are really dragons,, horse types,and probably robot." Ivy said, closing her old holder's lid and a indecisive expression spills across her face. "throw away,wash, or store it?

"First, I would get rid of it's , store the empty object in a place where no bot could find." The lavender purple mech tells Ivy before he touches the small miniature box.

The two species both see glowing blue energetic-like static wiggle out of the cube then touch Nuckleheads finger; A energy shock wave burst in room,creating the box to glow brightly as an flash and everything felt paused for saw what could be identified as unexplainable reformation of wires._ I have to be imagining!_ the girl thought, shifting her head to Nucklehead. _He's not moving..is time paused?_

Ivy is shaking like a leaf, and tries her best to take five steps towards the cube._Wire Recorder._ Two words pops inside her mind._does it have to be very suspenseful?_ the eight year old lands her right hand on the cube.

A digital transparent seed floats out the cube.

The seed hovers above it's container,each top and bottom reaches away to make four flat sides with a line going from top to bottom. wavy, blue data drifts into air and expands all around the room while lines took strange construction forms only spotted many times in the optics of past inhabitants living on Earth. All four walls disappear, the roof shimmers gradually til outer space sky comes in view,and not a single object seems normal-Nucklehead can not be seen.

"I get it..The wires are part of an record device!" Ivy says, realizing another element protected in a small rock object drilled for a lid container forged onto. The wires can change an organic to a transformer, reactivate, and be a thinks,laughing to herself.  
>Ivy hears metal clangs growing louder as it came closer, very girl twirls around to see a tall robot, everything zooms straight at the male transformer holding a little camera-like object in the middle of his the robot is wreckage which had been parts of tree-like spires, Cybertronians,Autobots,and Decepticons. The war is still on between Autobots and Decepticons,destroying their own planet through their own fueled destruction at each other.<p>

**_"At least this recording will be a reminder." The tall transformer said to himself;he appears to be a older mech in cybertronian standards,his optics close for one cycle, and reopens them for the camera device. "I did it for Cybertron."_**

"Cybertron?" Ivy said,speaking to nobody. The girl looks around once more, before a thought struck her head. "That means..the recording was done on some odd-named-planet!"

The entire setting zapped into black, then light shines in for a new setting inside of an large gray building eight year old observes new surroundings feeling much in where giant machines would be conversing on a deal and meetings would have had potintinel to be taken place in. Ivy spots the same transformer sitting in a seat, his recorder is fixed on his left shoulder and blended in completely that Ivy actually didn't notice about it till the scene zoomed in.

"**_Hello Sentinel Prime, I halfly didn't expect you to come." The voice of mech says; deepness,evil,and all quality's a Decepticon would need to succeed flow in his tone,his armor is gray, he had red optics sensors,and a appearance of an jet mode._**

**_Sentinel sighs. "What do you have in mind for this deal,Megatron?" The Autobot commander asks the Decepticon._**  
><strong><em>"Search for a habitial planet and use it's occupants as slaves." Megatron said,placing a round blue glowing disk on the table and an hologram flickers on for a functional built Cybertron .<em>**  
><strong><em>"Why would we need Slaves when we can use the Allspark after the war is over?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"I heard rumors about The Allspark going to be launched in space."<em>**  
><strong><em>"Do you mean to use use the slaves and rebuild our home?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Yes, we will need transportation to do so."<em>**

**_Sentinel's optics lower towards the hologram of Cybertron._**

A sad,bad feeling made Ivy's stomach because she's hungry. She remembered about the previous scene, the planet entwined in a war between inhabitants divided at different sides. Her eyes start dripping little tear droplets. _If a war on my planet ended up the same way like theirs, I wish there would be a better way to restore it_. She uses her black long sleeve to wipe off her tears,and continues watching the hologram as Ivy calms down.

**_Sentinel uses his fingers to poke Megatron's hologram of Cybertron, the dream of Cybertron being in it's former natural state. "I can create Space Bridge pillars, only hundreds, and this is all I can do."_**  
><strong><em>"Lowering how much action you are working with me? You are still going to betray the Autobots, no matter what you do." Megatron said, taking the disc back. "It's not actually going to be much of a deal if you don't put much effort into it, then I will disregard our conversation non-worth while to remember." The taller transformer starts to leave the room.<em>**  
><strong><em>"Wait!"Sentinel shouts, bolting up from his seat.<em>**

**_Megatron smirks underneath his breath, his act worked on Sentinel, looping in a new soon-to-be-fallen prime. He turns back to Sentinel Prime."Re-decide?"_**

**_"I have." Sentinel Prime says,nodding._**  
><strong><em> "The Fallen will be greatly pleased, He would be glad to know he won't be the only Fallen around." The Decepticon laughs,mentioning his master, formally Megatronus and once part of the original seven Primes<em>**  
><strong><em>"The Fallen?" The commander said, raising an optic ridge.<em>**  
><strong><em>"You will meet him someday." Megatron said, this time leaving.<em>**

Ivy steps back to her original position, trying to comprehend what had just taken place before her eyes. The crystal data hologram reverted to it's seed shape, drifting down into the cube carved somewhat of an futurism camera device built Cybertronian style. Lights flickered on, motion continues once more, light tan walls reappear, the roof dissolves solidy above her, and Nucklehead came into place as his servo strikes away from the camera box.

"Ow!" The science mech yelps. "I didn't think it would sting that hard."

Nucklehead's optics fix to Ivy's direction, and saw her contemplating expression. The cube seems a little different than he had seen textures of what he had seen on one of the dark gray sphere balls supposedly part of an 'Allspark'. _Am I crazy? The cube somewhat resembles a robotic camera!_ A round circle object is seen at the-foot-ball-sized device's front while there is a hand on top of it, on it right side is a small miniature version of an energon box structured much of the Allspark's container built into the cybertronian recorder's holder.

"Ivy,What do you suppose this is?"  
>"A Cybro-Corder."<p>

The lavender purple mech senses Ivy had leaked a few minutes ago,but, it is impossible for her to cry at exactly a few minutes ago since he had seen her not crying at unusual for such an occurrence to happen unexplainable,unless.. Ivy had some kind of time freeze. The mech concludes.

"Ivy,why are you upset?" Nucklehead said to her,his helmet is at her direction and his optics are filled of curiosity.

The short organic lifts her head up to Nucklehead._ here goes nothing_.She thought, sighing. "Here's what happend when you touched it.." Ivy begins to explain the entire short hologram time freezing experience to Nucklehead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**.June.24.2019...3:35 PM..**

**..Hawwai island..**

Conda slithers out of water, and onto an deserted beach that was not-so-cluttered with few remaining trash lain on cobra watches tree's sway in the air as sun rays penetrate heat hallucinations of water pools, Conda keeps crawling on the ground, passing many empty stores wrecked beyond repair and smoke drifts away in partially clouded air above one island not inhabited by humans-used like an resort for a few scarce Decepticons.

"where can a bunch of conssss be?" The Decepticon says;his round snake eyes narrow straight at long, wide empty road that had a plastic bag brewing across the damaged lane imprinted deeply roundish like a big tip of an cow-boy lifts his snake head up in the air,and uses his nostrils to smell out Decepticon scents-although. he smells four young fresh Decepticon, one adult Decepticon energy signature, and one old recognizable bot. "After all thessse sssstellar cyclesss,He'sss lived."

**..Meanwhile..**

**..at a beach with houses behind it..**

Sitting on a couple of houses is an older mech, Iron Whistle. His armor is dark greenish-blue,dark gray,the railings on his front are light gray, he had dark blue cables, wheeled feet, rear view mirrors on both his greenish-blue arms,he has sharp robotic servos, and somewhat an appearance of an Transformer-version-of-Forty-some-vorns-old.

"Killer Rod, I was wrong to underestimate your shooting skills for annihilating the island residence." Iron Whistle said, before he sips more oil out of his straw inserted in a barrel.

"Thank you,They were easy to obliterate." The eager seventeen feet tall Decepticon response; his optics are red, he had the Decepticon symbol stuck to his dark green and dark orange torso,Two dark orange lasers attached to his dark green arms, tires attached to his shoulders with dark orange and dark green flat armor on top of them,Killer Rods helmet resembles an circle helmet that had a top dark orange lid and dark orange side plating near his cheeks,and his cables are gray. KR also had two stealth like horns sticking out his legs on different sides, one is left and the other is right.

"It's been eight stellar cycles and we have not done a thing, this is slowly becoming a waste of time." The adult mech complains; he wore a red visor,he has a mode of an motorcycle with his armor being black and red, he has red helicous flames, he clearly has sharp claws serving for his feet, Motorcycle wheels attached to both his legs sides, red gleams from beneath his motorcycle mode as if side parts, pipes are attached both of his legs and are bent upwards in a skeleton loop direction.  
>"Darkerowl, We'll get our turn of the tide. Once we have a new leader." Iron Whistle response to the motorcyclist,lowering down his sunglasses and looks at the younger mech<p>

"If we keep waiting, we won't get anywhere,we are likely the most scarce faction in the galaxy!" Darkerowl exclaims,expressing his frustration and anticipation grown through the years that went fast as an blur.

"Our life cycle feels somewhat of an soap Oprah." A young Decepticon spoke; his accent is Spanish, he has light green metal stripes across his pink car cockpit front, doors attached to his shoulders and onto his back, his main wheels are attached to his torso, two wheels fixed into his hip, and the engine hood serves as legs. He looks identical to a mech beside him,instead he had purple armor other than pink.  
>"That's because you been going out with a femme Autobot,Stormnado!" Darkerowl says, his tone changes to a growl. "The newer Decepticons need a reminder about this faction's history." In the past years, remaining Decepticons reverted to the Autobot side, and ones that still stayed were already questioning about their own alliance for an nearly extinct faction which no longer lived with a leader.<em>What would the Autobots be without Decepticons?<em> this is one of main thoughts racing in many Transformer are slowly losing their very own arch enemies in small amounts,days, hours,and probably minutes till nothing is left on the Decepticon faction. Rumors have been said there **are** Decepticons out there on various planets and residing on planet Earth, hiding as they await to come out of shadows for a new bot to lead them.

"Autobot femme's can make a huge deal over a Decepticon lover,maybe bring them into the Autobot side." The voice of an different mech robot said; he has red optics beneath his werewolf teeth that are part of his dark blue and dark green werewolf head, His fur is dark blue and dark green, his torso's cables are black,green dark green fur point down like an arrow from his blue armor chest armor that is stamped permanently by a purple decepticon symbol,his servos are sharp gray claws,the werewolfs furry arm is dark blue,his shoulder cables are gray,the werewolf has a blue tail, his blue legs are bent as an werewolf, ankles are dark green which there could be seen to be claws sticking out,on his shoulders are two black and green blades. "I have seen it happen before my optics."  
>"Nearly happend to me." Killer Rod joins into the conversation,his arms folded agianst his chest plating. "If I didn't bring the Storm twins, I would not be here."<br>"The femme got what she deserved." The purple and light green spanish mech said,adding a laugh. "We sure beat her down,brother."  
>"Uh huh." Stormnado said, nodding. "She didn't expect your high wind storm before I added my own tornado's in it." Stormnado's twin is named Stormsaver; the twins both have 'storm' as identification to be twins, storm twins whom loved to have fun messing around with Autobots and pretend to be each other. Fooling bots is easy for identical modeled bots,however, there is one cruacully vital fact to be remembered in order for identifying both twins. Nado can create Tornados, and Saver is able to summon deadly windy storms.<br>"Her look was so priceless!" Saver exclaims,recollecting what a fun time beating an Autobot within an combined storm.  
>"I had my share on their onslaught." Darkerowl said;smirking to himself as he sits on his own row of houses, puts his arms behind his neck, and flips over into a better mood.<br>"And hid the Autobot's body?" Iron Whistle said,wondering where the four replaced the Autobot Earth, Decepticons usually hid their kill far from human sight and blend it into the sarroundngs concealing a large big body destructed beyond thought of rapair. Unlike most Decepticons, the Storm twins destroy their opponents in a different get-rid-of-a-body-at-a-dump strategies by converting their abilities to acid water and spray the body until it's no longer there.  
>"Iron, remember how they got rid of an Autobot's body before we came to Earth?" Darkerowl said, his head shifted towards Iron Whistle's direction.<br>"I remember,they melted the body." Iron Whistle response,realizing what Darkerowl meant.  
>"I didn't know the Storm twins could melt bodies, why doe anybot not tell me about these facts? " Killer Rod says,frowning and shifts his postion towards the werewolf. "Did you ever see them use their power, Wolfnight?"<br>"Now that you brought it up, I have." Wolfnight said. "Show us how you shoot your lazer-rifle gun, Rod."  
>"Fine." Killer Rod said, sighing. He kneels down, brings his left arm towards himself,and directs his aim at a non-destructed building in his gaze; The short mech triggers four small red destructive balls out of his dark orange lasers attached to his arms, the small sphere shots flew towards their designated target and hit the building extremely hard for non-accoupied walls to descend seven feet forward to the ground.<br>"Did you upgrade those lasers?" Iron Whistle asks, his optics are firmly at Rods direction as he raises an optic ridge in suspicion.  
>"Er..I might have." Killer Rod said, scratching the back of his helmet nervously and stands up on his two legs.<p>

Wolfnight smells a strange thick scent,this emanate odor seems very much stranger than a regular cobra fragrance, and he could only identify an tacky energon scent mixed in what humans say to be 'musty smell'._I have never smelled anything stranger than this!_ "Cobra upcoming."

"Cobra?"

All five Decepticons glance down to the ground beneath them, nearly half of them are clueless except for Iron Whistle; He knew all too well about a Decepticon cobra,whom is named Conda, an Cobra with a contradictive alias. Iron Whistle accidentally flew straightfoward inside a worm hole,in the wars wake on Cybertron between Autobots and Decepticons,and had an adventure on Earth with new Decepticons that had modes based on residing animals. Shortly thereafter, He returned to his own timeline and lived on his lifecycle which had more war than any planet at all.

"Hello Conda." Iron Whistle said, greeting the sliding snake with a smile plastered across his faceplate. "I did not think that you would survive this long."  
>"Hello old friend, I wassss hidden underneath the ground and I became awaken from one of my loossse sssspikeeesss energized in refresssshing energon." Conda said in his snake speech pattern.<p>

"Why does he speak like that?" Killer Rod asks, questioningly.  
>"It's part of his speech pattern." Wolfnight said to Rod,giving him a look. "Don't tell me you have not been listening to Darkerowl about why we all have speech patterns."<br>"He never listens." Darkerowl said, raising one of his fingers in the air.  
>"I listen half of the time!" Killer Rod adds.<br>"Good grief." Wolfnight said,shaking his helmet in disappointment.

"Energon?" Iron exclaims, shocked of what Conda told him. "We've been living off oil for more than twelve stellar cycles and there's been radars for energon signatures all around this filthy inhabited planet,there's hardly any sign of energon."

""What about the sun haversssster?" The cobra asks,hopefull that the harvester still existed.  
>"The Autobots foiled it, The Fallen is gone." Iron Whistle said. "Megatron was offlined eight stellar cycles ago."<br>"What about Avenger?" Conda asked Iron;his hope is small and near to a crushing point of knew if Decepticons became disbanded, there would be no enemies to the Autobots on Earth neither to many variety of planets and Autobots would not be prepared for unexpected battles.  
>"He's in energon lock." Killer Rod speaks, watching Conda being in his cobra mode still. "Can you transform?"<br>"Of courssse, I can." The Cobra response; his snake scales retract out the cobra body,dark gray cables grew from the cobra's side middle holes then reach into snake skin already in arm position,Conda's cobra hood separately rotates away the snake head to become part of his spiked helmet,two round big circles near to the tail revolve around fast enough for a long wide dark gray thigh to emerge and expand as robotic legs,The snake head fixes as an lanky skinny body held together of cables,long sharp servos roll outside the snake robotic arms with shoulders, and Conda's optics open for redness. Lastly,a purple Decepticon symbol appears on Conda's right shoulder armor and his feet are surrounded by miniature pencil-like golden spikes. "Every Cybertronian can transsssform,ssssilly."

"Were you followed by Autobots before your travel?" Wolfnight asks, noting Conda's height of eighteen feet tall.

"You know the ansssswer, Autobotssss are eassssy to fool." Conda said,laughing and shaking his helmet. "I lured one wheeled bot forward inssside a large body of water,caught a bright yellow lightning bug within a barred cage,halted two ssstrange transsportation machinesss from upcoming lightssss."

This pretty much showed that Conda is somewhat new to the present Earth, including terms for what type of vehicles that are used on typical occasions.

"Um..Conda..do you mean cars?" Iron Whistle said, he realized Conda had not been around for merely two thousand and nineteen years.

"Carsss?"

"Iron, why don't you explain about modern Earth later?" Killer Rod said directly towards Iron Whistle, whom nodded. "And what city did you come from, Conda?"

"I remember Chicago ssssssomething." The cobra mech speaks.

"Chicago? Isn't that where the three humans moved to in 2009?" Killer Rod recalls in shock, somewhat unexpected at what destination Conda awaken. He and Iron Whistle, both lost track on the humans withholding Avenger's coma car mode and what else glimmered their radar back in 2009 was an odd energized device containing some familiar substance mixed of an unknown broken product.

"I remember them, it's about time that we visit them for our friend." Iron Whistle response,starting to contemplate what they were going to do. If Sentinel lain his hologram recorder nearby the All Spark and an energon source..Then a Energon cube would be the result!

"I know what this look means." Killer Rod says,snickering. Rod spent more his entire life cycle under Iron's care, hance, Iron had told Rod that he will need a new partner if he wants when goes on his own-Killer Rod works mostly alone on street-fight-races-reasons armed well for an epic battle consisting of a fellow enemy Autobot.

"Capture one of those human's Autobots, then make them bring the energon cube." Iron Whistle says,smirking. "You all know how an energon cube is made, right?"

"Sort of.."

"Rowl, take out the disk." Iron Whistle said to the motorcyclist. "They need to be given a presentation of how an energon cube is done." Darkerowl uses his right servo to reach into his back compartment,sliding into a dark gray pocket slit and feels within the filled pouch to grab a round sphere object somewhat dented then the motorcycle Decepticon lightly presses a glowing blue lid button before he lain it on the ground.

A blue transparent data stream rushes away from the disk,spreading around four sections of the beach, then sizzling red electricity bolt in air for four square walls that made one flat roof. Everyone watches the window-like walls become void-less black, frightning Killer Rod greatly for he has a fear of complete dark as he begins to shake afraid Iron Whistle and Darkerowl both instantly put their servos on Killer Rods shoulders,together in a way that would be similar of calming a scared individual at an child age,and Killer Rod stops shaking after feeling two servo's on his wheeled shoulder blades.

"If there is an object left behind where the All Spark was placed, it would get a lot of energy driven within it's inner core." Iron Whistle explains, watching the image of the All Spark and another object come in view. "If said object is dumped into a energon source, the energon would sink deep within the wiring and structure. Once done,solid material starts to harden in wires while the object becomes rock-like." A holographic cybertronian object hovers in mid-air, slowly degrading every flat smooth surface layers of itself into a basic crumbled up rock.

"Where does the energon cube come in all this?" Killer Rod said, his optics fixed on the presentation.

"I am getting there." Iron Whistle response, acting patient as he can be for the random object to take the next step of glowing within it's core. "When it transforms, all wires are connected to each other from their tip gaps;underneath the wires, there will be a distinctive bad smell related to energon,and some substance will remain where the wires once lain, after the wires are transplanted to another box,they expand and reconstruct the old object in a newer version of our types."

"Then the cube shape starts to kick in?" Stormnado asks, curiosity filling his spanish accent voice.

"It takes three steps to make an energon cube, the first takes many stellar cycles. but now,the energon cube would be glowing purple and would be the size of an football commonly used by humans." Iron finishes in his lecturing professor tone.

"It can regenerate?" Stormsaver says, watching half of the cube fall down as data particles return back to the floating holographic square for not a single sight of an hologram to remain on a dark smooth sand oblivious for the taller Decepticons.

"They can." Iron Whistle response to Stormsaver's question, hologram sizzles, breaking out high pitch noises similar to a broken Television set tortured by various objects aimed at the screen and DVR that would be having smoke drift out of it's container;Black voidness retreats far from bright light breaking holographic-seal-boundaries and motion continues it's usual course interacting different species. "Energon cubes can run out of power and energon after placed inside individual spark chambers in four sets."

"Four sets?" Darkerowl said, raising an optic ridge and picks up the round disk then puts it back into his pocket. "I remember five sets, not four."

"how do you think the Storm twins,My Death femmes,and Wolfnight came to be?" The older proffessor Con says. "You know the drill of how twins are formed."

"What if it wassss completely insssserted in a ssspark chamber?" Conda says, suggessting a theory.

"It would completely clean out, and the purple appearance would fade away for only a empty box." Iron said, his head aimed at Conda's direction. "No All Spark energy will remain,none what-so-ever to revive any Cybertronian."

"Oh, I get it!" Conda exclaims; realizing how many slices of an energon cube can only be split for empty blank shells and why five sets are commonly a reason for worthless energon cube. "An energon cube can sssplit for another sssshell to take formation,and ssspark new livesss."

"Wait,wait,wait!" Killer Rod said, flagging his arms while in a state of shock. "You have daughters?"

Iron Whistle sighs, preparing to start his explination.

"I know about Energon cubes, because..I once held one round big bulky rock-I thought at first it was worthless, but I was wrong." Iron Whistle begins, He seems two feet taller than Conda.

"Here comes the same story." Wolfnight says, rolling his optics as he sat on a big boulder.  
>"SSShhh!" Conda said to the werewolf,Conda's index finger against his own lip. "I like to hear the ssstory."<br>"Continue, please." Killer Rod adds,his head cupped by in his servos and sat on his row of houses.

"I was Wolfnights age, only a few hundred vorns younger than him." Iron Whistle begins his story.

_A younger version of Iron Whistle is seen to be holding a bulky,dented brownish-gray rock object at a lay a horizon of offlined Decepticon and Autobot corspes lain on top of each other carelessly while others are lifted up by thin, little teenager tree spires going through their chest. All can be seen is robotic, cables shell lifeless in little piles not yet piled up to fifteen feet tall._

_"Completely worthless,I can't use this stinking item for anything!" Younger Iron says, his red optics glare at the object as if not liking it abit. His faciel cybertronian features are more softer,cleaner and his dark bluish-green arrow pointing down on his dark gray helmet glows brightly red._

"Did 'ya throw it?" Killer Rod says, his optics filled in interest and curiosity.

"Oh, ¡cállate la boca una vez en una barra de asesino tiempo!" The Spanish storm twins tell him. In English, they were saying: Oh, shut your mouth trap once in a while Killer Rod!

"Did I hear what I think I did?" Rod says, his optics narrowing at the storm twins.  
>"Saver and Nado, be quiet!" Darkerowl said, giving them a chiding look and turns his head back to Iron. "Continue."<p>

_He throws it far from himself, and watches it fly through sky for three cycles till he rotates around to leave then starts walking ,not my piece of crap anymore. Younger Iron thought to himself, whistling and strolls with his optics closed throughout his duration of smiling._

_"Huh?" Iron Whistle says, hearing a shock wave closing in on him as he turns himself around to see a bright blue crystal clear dome shield heading his direction. "Oh Primus!" He stood, shocked. **Ok, maybe the elder rock is not-so-worthless after all.** Iron thinks, right when he got struck within the bright blue shock wave that bounced him four feet away from the abyss. "Ow, my head!" He says, groaning as he rubs his helmet._

_Iron reopens his optics, narrowing at the glowing scenery. His torso becomes part of his cybertronian car mode with wide dark gray raills built into the hood of his car mode, his legs come together for the wheels revert into empty spots which could be identified for tires,Iron's robotic car doors come into place,and the trunk flew towards the back for a cybertronian corvette. The corvette drives off towards the glowing light, speeding five miles per hour._

The present Iron Whistle lifts his head towards Wolfnight sitting on his own seat,looking at a different direction. "You finish the story, you need to learn about being a team player-for if you don't, I will let you get beaten in a fight with Avenger. No mercy from me." Iron Whistle said to the mech, snickering.  
>"I heard about The Revenger, He's a legend in the Cybertronian history data pads!" Killer Rod says, his jaw dropping to the floor almost literately.<br>"His name is Avenger,A-v-e-n-g-e-r,Avenger!" Iron says, frustrated then points his finger at Wolfnight. "You continue this part, then I will continue after you."  
>"Ah man." Wolfnight says, groaning. "Fine..I will continue.."<p>

_In a large rock crater is three wailing newborn cybertronians that are hungry for food;Iron's colorblind optics lift up for one cycle to see the femme's color design, one of them resembles him by having his colors-though, she had a more added appearance of neon blue-green and few parts placed to her backside-while the other femme was dark teal golden and white,leaving her cables to be dark blue._

_"Deathraid and Deathcharge..they match the femme's perfectly." Iron spoke softly;picking up the little femme's as he did not noticing the dark blue,dark green, and black werewolf crying more louder than before."Wolfnight, wait a few nanokliks."_

"Let me get this straight..Wolfnight and the Death Femme's came from an energon crater?" Killer Rod says,stunned.  
>"This is completely unexpected." The storm twins say together.<br>"Where'sss the femme'sss at?" Conda asks Iron.  
>"I don't know, but I can transport them here." The taller mech says, smirking as he takes out an box device that has several round buttons imprinted of numbers and cybertronian towords. "Move away, the Death femme's might be dealing an wounded Autobot."<p>

All six Decepticons move nine feet away,giving Iron Whistle plenty of room to do the transportation;The mech inputs a command into the box device, pressing nearly all of it's buttons for every option to appear on the screen as if a lightning bolt struck within the minutes later, Iron Whistle completes what he has done and watches a large electrical blue ball grow out into three figures.

Two Decepticon femme's are standing in front of an black and biege mech Autobot that resembles a lot like Jazz,he has gray damaged cables,his legs do not remain,his servos are torn beyond repair,he wears a aqua blue visor able to see his optics, a scar can be seen across his helmet deeply, and his cybertronian mode has a close similarity to an sport car.

The femme that looks a lot like Iron Whistle is pointing a gun at the Autobot, she is very inpatient and does not notice a change in the background. The neon bluish-green top hood of her cybertronian mode is attached to her back,two of her front wheels are fixed with her chest engine, there is dark gray doors sticking from her car hood,she has wheeled feet beneath the dark gray and neon blue-green leg armor,light gray rails vividly are poking to the sky while they are beside her head,and her helmet resembles Iron Whistle's helm.

"Sister,we are on a different planet!" The teal-golden and white femme tells her; she has a teal-golden and white helmet, her optics are red, serving for her arms are white car doors, she has a appearance built for speed, a Decepticon insagnia is on both car doors located onto her back, on her right shoulder is an fusion cannon-gun able to shoot out large bullets made out of energy, hooked on her right hip is curled up metal rope, metal rails are sticking from her white and teal wheeled legs which left her skin to be a lighter blue. '

"Don't tell me..We are on an inhabited planet..right?" The femme asks, turning around to her sister,instead, behind her sister was their father Iron Whistle. "We were in the middle of offlining an Autobot!"

"Deathraid,deathraid,deathraid." Iron whistle says, shaking his helm. "There's a chance that there is a new energon cube,you know, the one that brought you to life?"

"You want to use our ability to find energon cubes, father?" Deathraid says, frowning and her arms folded against her chest plating.

"Oh sister." The femme says,shaking her helmet and steps up. "Is there a catch to this? like any boys to prank on?"

"Guys, come here!" Iron Whistle yells to the gang,before returning his eyelevel towards the girls. "We have some new additions to the Cons,like, Stormnado and Stormsaver including Killer Rod."

"Storm brothers?" The girls say together,their peak of interest perks up.  
>"Rodster,Saver,Nado,Conda,Wolf,and Rowl, these are my girls." Iron Whistle say,smirking. "Girls, your Autobot will come in handy..Very much in handy, because we are going to get Avenger."<p>

"Avenger? He's a legend around here!"


	7. Chapt six: The start of all,end of two

**Chapter Six**

**.July,4th.2019.1:30 PM..**

**..Chicago..far from the storage area..**

"ow..My helmet.." The Autobot transformer groans, putting his finger onto his helmet that bleed energon. "She's a couger, I should of tagged a long to Earth instead of hanging around the Death girls." He said to himself, regretting his decision and leans against an metal wall as he looks up. His name is Kezz,spelled K-e-z-z-, not keys at all.

Kezz looks down to his broken transparent servo's,catching a weird glimpse of himself in a a ghostly apparition. _What tha?_ Kezz thought, his optics frozen in begins to crawl towards a standing organism that has dark skin, black hair,aqua blue eyes,whom wore a blue and gray sport shirt,the man wore blue jeans that had a ear plug hanging out a pocket, black sport gloves seen on his hands, and he wears black sports shoes having purple designs on them._This how I can get help!_ He thinks.

Gradually,somehow re-shrunk to a humans size, he follows the man through a non-busy road for nearly two hours towards a car which begins to tick tock in Kezz's audios. "Hey, Whatever you are! Your vehicle is ticking!" He shouts at the human, only to hear a big blast of fire power throwing the human a good distance away of the blazing car. Kezz runs towards the Humans body, putting his two fingers to see if he is alive and Autobot gets a slow steady pulse onto checking if the human is still alive, which signaled him that the human is unconscious.

thirty minutes pass till Kezz hears noises of an motorcycle and car driving his direction, which brought up his hopes very high to the point of taking control of the humans body. The Autobot goes insides the oblivous human, channeling his spark within a new lifeform adjusting to his condition and waves of pain wash upon him.

**..Inside Thunderstorm's smart car mode..**

**..Tony and Ivy..1:35PM..**

Ivy sits in the right passenger seat, her arms are folded as she glances out the car door with a frown across her has her dark rich brown hair up in a pony tail, Ivy wears brown oval glasses, same black and amber-orange dress, same blue boots, different pair of orange socks, same amber-orange shoulder guards, and has a seat belt on.

"Tell me what you told Austin, I know you also promised my dad to make sure that I would not get invovled with Decepticons." Ivy spoke,her gaze not meeting Tonys.

Tony lets out a sigh.

"Out of everyone on your mother's side, you have a gene of an Pretender. Your father has it, so do I." Tony starts to explain; he wears a black buttoned up shirt, ontop of his shirt is a long sleeved brown leathered jacket,summer blue jeans, and had white shoes on. "You see..Many years ago, when humans were monkeys, there was this object that crashed landed on Earth..Several of these monkeys touched it at once while few did not go,thus, Monkeys who touched it became Pretenders-not half organic or robot, but plainly a machine able to be in a shell of an native inhabitent. After many decades, this gene flipped dormant and few humans do not even realize that our great ancestors were part Transformer. We still can reproduce like humans normally do, even if we are transformers within a external shell."

"This explains everything!" Ivy exclaims, raising her hands up. "Who are the gang based off?"

"Mid is based off me,Thunderstorm is based off Dan, Redsiren is based off Austin,Nucklehead is actually based off a man that I knew fourteen years ago, and..hm..The helicopter that I am working on is going to be named 'Vleakilopter', but Bleaktile would be his server name. Vleakilopter is just a secondary name."

"Sounds like an British name." Ivy says, seeing a simileraty of how it sounded. "How do you know about this genetic factor?"

"I did research in family line, visited Egypt, and other places that had cave pictures after I had ran with a group of lions as a lion..When I snapped out of it, I looked like an..robotic machine. it proved to me that Pretenders are not like half machine, half human because we are still having human size." He explains, giving a description of what he could fetch.

"Remind me, where are Thunderstorm and Redsiren driving us?" Ivy blurts out a question unexpectedly.

"A weak energy signature bleeped on their radar and blinked off the radar." The red eyed says, starting to fill her in. "They taking us to a deserted sector of Chicago, mostly an empty city."

"Tell me..did you hear a car explode twenty-seven minutes ago?" Ivy said, shooting another round of figurtive bullets.

"I did!" Thunderstorm said, his voice perks up quick as an lightning bolt.

"Right." Tony says, rolling his eyes. "I did not hear any rumble that a bomb would do,neither a shock wave."

"How do you suppose Thunder flew from an street hill?" Redsiren says as he drove beside them while an hologram of a man is wears a red hat with the flat roof of it being dark gray, on top of the hat is three picture sirens, he wears a short sleeved red T-shirt and the lower part of it is dark gray,he wears blue jeans,and sleek black shoes.

"I thought he sped up."Tony says, shrugging his shoulders.

"My dad likes speeding?" Ivy said, tilting her head.

"Ivy, he drives a truck. Somtimes, renting some new cars and driving them fast." Tony tells Ivy, handing her facts of his brother. "When we were fifteen years old,Me and your dad posed as 'car sitters' and took real fast rides on the city road. It surprised me that nobody caught us in our act."

"You saying that the police didn't catch you?"

"Not at all, we posed as veriaty of characters each time they stopped us, we had to use anything in the car, and I stood as an junky once."

"Me ajude por favor! Meu escudo é perto da beira da offline!" A dark skinned man shouts in Portugues,near the side of the road and waving his arms. he has black hair,aqua blue eyes,whom wore a blue and gray sport shirt that has some dirt,the man wore blue dirty jeans that had a hole on the knee caps, black torn sport gloves seen on his hands, and he wears black faded sports shoes.

"Did a bomb go off in his car?" Thunderstorm remarks,wary of the mans appearace. "I don't speak Portugues."

Ivy and Tony unbuckle themselves, then step out of the car to smell bad smoke usually added in bomb compounds aimed for national buildings usually instead of a transportation vehicle. Redsiren and Thunderstorm transform into their robot modes at once;shoulders come out the sides, uncurl/retract for arms to emerge, front engine hood/wheels split apart to become feet/wheeled feet,the top hood/motorcycle window shield slide down to become part of the chest area, the robotic cables flow down into the formation of a mech body, and the heads rotates from the inside.  
>"Need help fixing the road?" Thunderstorm asks, titling his helmet and leans towards his right to see nothing wrong on the road except for a blazing car nearby an abandond building. "Confusing."<br>"Não, não, não!" The man shouts,waving his arms. "Quero dizer a minha concha!"  
>"Does that mean 'no'?" Redsiren asks, his servo lain on his thigh kind of in a postion that females would do.<br>"Sim!sim!sim!" The main exclaims, his arms thrown in air. _ I talk just fine! Why can't they understand me?_ Kezz thought to himself.

::The plan issss in action, dang Charge, You totally wrecked up hissss metal proccessssor. He can't even sssspeak englisssh, how were you able to wreck it?::  
>::surgury,snake bot.::<br>::Did Fire Sssssmoke help in your missssion?::  
>::The black dragon dude? He's not even bonded yet, he claims to be older than you Conda and is exxegerating that he's the first dragon ever.::<br>::Do you know your hisssstory, femme?::  
>::How old is he?::<br>::Roughly the age of Wi,a few more thousssand vornsss older.::  
>::You boys going to pull the hatchet's strings?::<br>::Firsssst, get rid of the jeep then the wierd arssse cybertronian.::

"I should of tried to translate diffferent languages a few years ago."Thunderstorm complains, acting clueless as Redsiren.  
>"Can you write in English?" Ivy asks,taking an small notepad out of her dress pocket and a pencil as well.<br>"Sim!" The man complys, he takes the notepad and the pen. Kezz starts to write in cybertronian instead of human language which no bot in the gang knew how to make their signatures in another hand writing. "Aqui, leia isto."  
>"Trock offline?" Ivy says, puzzled and confused of the handwriting that she could barely decipher;She looks again at the letter, focusing her eyes more at a unique nature-like letter with symbols somewhat similar to outside forest nature. "I am hanger?"<br>Redsiren and Thunderstorm break out laughing, catching a rather humerous scene on Ivy's attempt to read Cybertronian and it was her first time reading a rather difficult language. i Does it mean 'k'?/iIvy thought to herself,trying to continue her reading.

"K,l,line,line."

"Maybe I can read it, worth a try."  
>"Here, Uncle Tony."<p>

Ivy hands the notepad to Tony, hoping that he could read it better than she ever can do and he most likely is able to read cybertronian since he is older. Pretenders can develop faster for newborns to crawl, think, and not yet talk till a reasonable age of childhood; They are able to get Autism, disorders, symptoms, and all types of OCD's like regular humans to blend them in more efficiently. Pretenders have different appearances in their robot mode, for if a Autobot is the host of an human sized shell then it would be similar to an transformer appearanccer, and if a Decepticon had one..It would have an monster appearance unlike Autobots.

"Kezz?" Tony spoke,when a puzzled expression grew on his face and looks to the man. "You have an unusual name."

"Continue a ler, por favor!" Kezz exclaims, still speaking Portuques.

"I understand continue." The man response, raising his thumb up. Then He returns to read the notepad,mangaging to read words which boldly stood out instead of most complex letters written in pencil. "You took control of a humans body?"

"I was right!" Ivy said, blurting without thinking and running around in circles while her arms are in the air. "Spirits can take control of bodies, and Middy is going to be shocked when we get back to tell him about it!"

"médio?"

"Does this mean, we are talking to a spirit?" Thunderstorm adds, scanning Kezz's human form.  
>"An non-living spirit, It's body must be barely online." Red says, his optics flicker beneath the visor to change it's settings and lenses to what would be used for seeing a ghost ball. Ghost balls are known to be seen in picture, films, and rarely seen in broad daylight. Siren see's a bluish orb ball levitating within said human's body, supporting life to an non-awake body in need of medical treatment for burns covering it's skin. "This is odd, It's blue."<br>"Eu sou um Autobot!" Human Kezz says once more, flailing his arms in air.  
>"Okay,okay,okay man." Tony said,giving back the notepad to Ivy. "But first, can you please get out of the poor man's body? He needs to be sent to the hospital."<br>"Bem, eu preciso do meu shell de ser encontrado de qualquer maneira." The human spoke,exactly one minute before he collaspped to the ground.  
>"Is he alive?" Ivy asks, looking down to the motionless body.<br>"He's in front of you."  
>"I mean the host!"<br>"Rock-paper-sciccors, Thunderstorm?"  
>"This would help."<p>

"Rock."  
>"Paper."<br>"Sciccors."

Redsiren has his fingers divided as sciccors thunderstorm'sfingers are flat as paper. . The motorcyclist grins,knowing that Thunderstorm is going to be transporting the human to an hospital unlike himself.  
>Thunderstorm sighs, in defeat.<p>

The mini Thunder transforms into his vehicle mode; his shoulder and arm doors come together, legs merge to complete his verticle yellow stripe,smart car trunk comes into place, car doors move from Thunderstorms backside to underneath windowsheilds,Thunderstorms helmet comes down inside, and the hood flips in place as an lightning rod rotates out of the engine hood to be on top while other lightning rods appear on car picks up the humans body, and places it inside Thunderstorms smart mode that had a back seat car door open.

"Go find an working hospital to drop him off, not a poorly built one in this district." Tony said, directly explaining which hospital should be the best place to drop off the human body.  
>"Can I use my boot boosters?" Ivy said, her hands and fingers locked together in an ball while she gave a puppy expression.<br>"No, Ivy." Tony says,shaking his head and giving his disapproval as Thunderstorm drove off with his car doors 's eyes shift down towards Ivy's boots, only to immediately spot that her boots were not exactly 'normal' blue boots and black straps keep a rather good grip around her knee for a metal blue-gray boot, underneath it is boosters for any person to fly out in air. "Did Nucklehead give the boots today?"  
>"I tested them in the training room,three days ago and the skin on my 'hands' fell off after they stopped working then I caught the glimpse of what I call an wired detailed metal hand!" Ivy bursts, finally she had blazed out her very hot steam. "I have lived eight years of my life thinking, I am b humanb! but actually, I am a miniature transformer!"  
>"So this is why you weren't answering me for the past few days." Tony says, acknowledging Ivy's anger and feelings from not being told at the start. "My mom really didn't have a clue what she was either at your age, she didn't tell my father until I showed them..My pretender form."<br>Ivy freezes in place, not moving a muscle. Through her bloodline, everyone on her fathers family tree held a fact which nobody would of believed in any timeline except for this new timeline that broke a long chain of generations not knowing what they really seemed an conspiracy to human eyes, and to optics of Pretenders, it was genetic. "We broke a endless chain of unknowing?"  
>"You knew it before I told you, so yes, we did break the chain." Tony answers her, sighing in defeat. "You can use your boot boosters, just make sure nobody sees you flying in the sky."<br>"Thank yew!" Ivy says, hugging Tony and her right leg wrap around him; after a while,The little pretender gets off of Tony and flew through the street as her boosts blaze fire beneath them. "Robot body will mark the spot! You can surely find me where there is one."

"Hope you can see ghosts."

"I can now!"

Ivy giggles,her eyes glow hazel completly and flew after spirit Kezz.

Redsiren's legs merge together for him to be on the ground, and Tony hops onto Red's big metal mass resembling somewhat of an horse body; Siren's motorcycle wheels shift to the end, two extra sets of arms retract out underneath his backside armor, four spider robotic legs poke from his dark gray and red armor on each side with a red middle armor piece, and extra armor can be seen on the extra arms/legs.

"Tell me, did Midreaper prep you up for using your spyder Redro-mode in Allys?" Tony asks,his tone bend in concern.  
>"I practiced a lot,lately." Redsiren reassures his creator; walking by his light gray drill-like triangles stationed beneath the middle red armor piece."Besides, when I first used them in the deserted field,all of my legs wobbled and made me collapse. this time,I am ready."<p>

"Prove it to me, catch a falling cat with one of your extra arms."

Redsiren's optics shifts to the direction of an a desperate cat hanging onto the ledge of an windowstill, and loses it's grip for the cat to motorcyclist's extra right arm catches the street ally cat in it's fall; the cat has white fur with brown spots all over,it has green feline eyes, a scar on it's right thigh, and not surprisingly covered by dirt. There is partial black soot on it's feline face, like an street burglar wearing an eye mask to blend into the night while breaking in a unlocked lifts the street cat safely to the ground,and turns his head to Tony.

"Way too easy." Redsiren remarks, heading Ivy's direction as the street cat follows them.

**Lakota..in Ivy's home..**

**...1:35 PM...**

Lakota's dog head comes up, sensing something is wrong, and the robotic dog walks over to the window to see Austin getting into his corvette. She whines,her expression becomes full of fear and panic of what was pulled into action. Lakota slides inside the living room,her gaze lands on Jack, the cat sitting on the arm chair of a couch and his eyes are closed while purring. Jack's left eye opens to see Lakota crouched up,waiting for him to wake up. Jack sways his tail in the air, both eyes are wide open and he stares at the keeshond right back.

_"Jack, can you follow the corvette man?"_ Lakota said, whining in her most troubled adorable tone.

_"You too?"_ Jack response, mewing as he gets up.

_"Yes! You got to hurry and follow him!"_ Kota shouts, she barks and stands up by her back hind wheels.

Without a reply, Jack jumps from his perch and runs straight through Lakota's old doggy door to Austins corvette, and He gets inside quickly before Austin closes his door that he had nearly forgotten to shut hard. Jack wiggles underneath what he could find, silently, not meowing at all.

**Ten minutes later..1:46 PM..**

**..At Kezz's solid body..**

Ivy's eyes gaze at Kezz's barely online shell;his front wheels are on the black and biege sports car shoulder armor, the black engine hood is latched on Kezz's chest, his broken black arms partially resemble car doors, another set of car doors are located on his back,cables are light gray,the aqua blue visor flickers weakly, and the body is slumped against a apartments wall as if ontentinally left to be found.

"It almost seems..lifeless." Ivy says,her eyes still transfixed on Kezz's motionless shell.

"That's because he's in a life or death situation." Tony said, jumping off Redsiren's back and onto the ground. He looks up to Kezz's shell, a shell with a visor glowing blue, and he knew about near-death experiences from his own.

"Seems like a Decepticon battered him badly." Redsiren says, grading every wound that are in a very extremely high range and how Kezz is hanging on an thread of life.

"Awww! A cat!" Ivy said,bending down to pet the street ally cat from her instinct to do so; The street cat begins purring as she feels Ivy's hands gently comb through her thin,soft fur and stretches her back legs to relax.

"I really didn't expect the stray to folllow us." Tony says, scratching his head and his left hand on his hip.

"You can say that agian." Redsiren said; He watches Kezz's spark hovering above the bodys chest plating,waiting to dive in. "How are we going to bring him to the base?"

"We are not going to bring him, the Autobots are." Tony response to Siren's question."He's really not been built by a human as you can see,therefor, his own family/crew will take him wherever."

Thunderstorm drives in the abandond dark ally, halting when he gets to the location of the two living transformers and one near death. Thunderstorm stands up from his vehicle mode, his windows turn into shoulders and arms, the engine hood fixes to his chest with a yellow pointer on his light gray cables,the lightning rod reverts to the top of his helmet, his back wheels seem fixed in his thighs,and the trunk rolls to his back of lightning rods. "Dropped him off at the hospital."

"Ivy, remember those three kids from two weeks ago?"

"Molly,Wilson, and Lexi." Ivy repeats the names,raising an eyebrow. "Are their parents Pretenders too?"

"They are." Tony said, tapping his foot on the ground. "We going or what?"  
>"I'll name the cat, Lux Tux." Ivy spoke,continueing to pet the cat.<br>"Ivy, she probably has flea's or ticks." He strongly tells her, on Dans behalf. "Stop petting the cat."  
>"Come on,can we keep Lux Tux?" Ivy asks,her hands clamped together in a ball hold and her eyes glitter in a puppy face. Lux fits the street ally cat very well, unknownly to everyone;she has red paw, dim black giraffe pattern,black centered fur,and light blue eyes underneath the green contacts.<p>

"We already have a cat."

"Lux won't be a..Transformer unlike Jack."

"WHAT? Ivy!"

"It was a accident."

"First, you did it to the dog. then, the cat, how long has he been this way?"

"After his last fight."

"Why are you telling me,right now,you could of told me when you changed Jack?"

"He didn't appear as a robot,I thought it was safe."

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute."

Ivy watches Tony run inside of an abandond building, she is in utter confusion."Do I stink?" The little pretender says,sniffing underneath her arms in an attempt to actually smell.  
>"No, He's probably sick." Thunderstorm said, his optics are stuck watching Kezz's feels sharp pain strike his spark, this feeling is unexplainable unless it meant that Austin and the other two brothers were offline. Red could not shake it off , it kept sticking hard without any mercy of fading away and his body shudders over it.<p>

"Something is very wrong." Redsiren said, his optics aimed at the floor while both optics wince.  
>"How do you know?" Thunderstorm said,raising an optic ridge in confusion.<br>"The people whom we were based off, formed somewhat of an creator connection..We can feel if they are offlined, and they can also feel when one of us is offlined." He explains.  
>"Can it be a false alarm?" The girl said,her hands no long in a ball and apparently her fingers are spread away from each other as a worried expression washes over her face.<br>Redsiren sighs, taking a breath. "It might be, but I am not 100% on it being a false has to be confirmed."

**..1:50 PM..**  
><strong>..Iron Whistle.<strong>

::Iron, The human driving Avenger issss offline.::

::Where did you place his body?::

::Humansss are ssssaronding it'sss body, the body isss on the ssssidewalk.::

::See you at the meeting area?::

::Jussst like planned.::

Jack runs into the storage apartment,and saw an jeep not thoroughly completed on it's windowshield. He looks around, to see all devastation and what would be labled to be totally destruction rather than a perfectly typical appearance of the gangs home flipped oppossite in it's world. The cat's legs slide away from each other, to become long,lanky skinny robotic legs that have cables sticking out their knee caps, the head slides down onto Jack's chest plating, his cat arms devide into neccasary arms and shoulders,and his tail is fixed onto his back.

"This..is..so bad.." Jack says, his head turning left and smell of death drifted through, filling Jack's cat nose and made him cover it. "Who..would of done such a crual thing?"

He goes in a living room, where there lain a broken body nearly destroyed beyond regonition; What were once horns, now lain ten inches away of the mech and his legs are decapitated from said body sprawled on the floor. Jack can see remains of an battle mask with a wide fist hole going through the faceplate, he feels deeply sick at every passable minute. He knew who this used to be, from hearing about him in Ivy's sleep talk. "She's going to cry..I know her too well."

"El hierro, oigo que alguien está aquí!"

Jack scurries under the couch, apprently in his sleek cat mode which is skinny enough to hide for safety matters. His optics watch a purple and light green foot moving the corpse without a sense of remorse. He gulps, afraid for his own life.

"Saver, can you please speak in English?" Iron whistle asks, walking up to the storm twin pointig to the couch.  
>"Some creature is here and probably has witnessed the two bodies-What are you going to do to tla Scyth de Midreaper?" Saver asks, speaking in Spanish at the half of his sentance.<br>"This old thing?" He asks, bringing out the thin scythe structured somewhat of an lightsaber. "I might use it against the Autobots, It will be my first trophy of getting rid of the mech whom we nearly beaten up stellar cycles ago."  
>"Que mantener un arma Autobots?" Saver asks agian, scanning for any life forms.<br>"I got my revenge, and we got Avengers ,got the energon cube?" Iron Whistle said, turning to his right.  
>"sí."Nado said, nodding and holding the energon cube.<br>"Alright, lets roll!" Iron said, starting to walk out before he halts and turns himself to the twins. "Do I have to say it?"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"We won't be **The forgotten** faction, this is our day and we start war in our turf,We have Avenger,his solid body. we will get the upper hand this time around!"

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Dear Readers,

**Transformers 4,Aftermath: The forgotten** will be reinstated and started as of next year in 2012,therefor, you have a long time and I do to think about it's course. when this comes out, it will be in one book that's got a prequal and a sequal together.

Till then, Ivy Autospring's adventures will continue in your imagination and mine too.


End file.
